The final steps for Jason White
by The Whiterose Chronicals
Summary: When a young supernatural is looking for his fanatical father, the JLA is happy to take him on, unfortunately he and Robin know each other. Jason White is just as psychotic as he was when he left Jump City, but tradegy has struck with the aparrent death of his little brother. Driven by greif and desperation Jason will stop at nothing to stop his father.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if I want to carry this story, at the minute I'm just testing the water so don't get your hopes up for it.

Chapter 1 - Therapy

The Afghanistan war was something that couldn't really be explained by anyone, the politicians hid so many secrets that even they didn't know what was happening. One thing's for certain, the soldiers though that it was their duty and didn't question anything they were told to do. One such person was Jason White, a young man who had been living only with the idea of killing his father to avenge his mother for the past 3 years. He was promised help with his goal, should he assassinate a VIP in a terrorist stronghold to scare the terror cell into surrendering. He completed his mission, but not without loss. He was helped by his squad to a safe zone guarded by UN, unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as it once seemed. An IED destroyed the Humvee and killed the soldiers that J worked along side.

Of course, being the only survivor he had to wait weeks before he could get back into the US seeing as his involvement was supposed to be kept a secret from everyone. As he got back to the US, he had begun to suffer from PTSD and severe depression. It was only when the US government realised that his usefulness hadn't run out just yet, they told the JLA about him. They pressed the JLA to try and use Jason as a solider for their use. The problem was that Jason's mental state was pushing him to the edge of suicide, it was hard to get anything out of him in relation to his feelings and what was causing them.

This is the story of what happened.

 **Black Canary.**

I was being led into a hospital by Batman. A boy called Jason White had peaked Batman's interest. From what I gathered, Jason had been effected badly by something that had happened overseas, possibly causing PTSD. Batman had faith in my ability, he believed that I could break Jason's trance. Something I didn't think was possible. He opened the door for me where I could see a cell, this is what this boy had been reduced to. He had done so much in his life, his home town of Tsun was on the brink of a gang war, he stopped it himself with barely any support.

"He's a violent person, remember that when you talk to him." Bruce warned me as he opened the door to the padded cell.

Seeing Jason for the first time was almost like discovering a lost world, nothing about him was typical. When you looked at him, you knew that he had seem some bad things. Of all the things that could have indicated his troubled past, it was the bags under his eyes and the distant look in his eyes that told the more depressing story, he was suffering with a thousand yard stare.

Jason was lying on the bed, his wrists kept to the bed with steel bonds. The moment my heel clicked against the cold floor, Jason's head snapped towards me, his eyes darted between Batman and I, suggesting he wasn't expecting us.

"Sorry, I'd shake your hands but as you can see..." He began and rattled his bonds. "...I'm a little stuck at the moment." He kept his eyes on us, darting between us.

Batman was the first person to say anything to him, he walked over to Jason's bed and put a hand on his arm. Jason flinched as he did this, but his eyes were still darting between the both of us.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as he walked towards the bed.

Batman put his hand on Jason's wrist, something that shocked me as he knew full well that Jason was suffering. Quickly I took Bruce's hand off of Jason's arm and moved him away from the bed, Jason would likely have reacted better with me as I was in casual clothes whereas Batman was dressed head to toe in armor.

"We're just here to talk to you, see if we can help. Would you like that?" I asked, being the appropriate thing to do.

Jason took a moment to think before he spoke, he really wasn't in the best of moods seeing as he was clipped in place. I had the ability to release him, something I should have done the second I got close to the bed. He could well have been afraid of hurting us, knowing his mental profile.

"Could you get me out of these things? They're rubbing like hell." He smiled weakly, now diverting his eyes from us.

As quick as he asked, I unlocked him from the bed with the key the nurse had given me. Batman tensed up as though Jason would jump out of his bed and attack us. Instead he moved himself to a sitting position and clicked his neck before rubbing his wrists, showing the scarred skin underneath his hand.

"They keep asking me if I feel like doing it again... Treating me like I'm some sort of self destructive idiot." He explained as he crossed his legs.

"I have some questions about your time in Afghanistan, we want to help you out of this mess you're in." Batman began, leading into the discussion.

Jason sighed, he ran his hand through his shaved head before looking back at us with his bright blue orbs.

"Mess?" Instantly his voice lowered.

Jason looked at Batman with tired eyes.

"My brother is dead, you know? That's not a mess... It's a disaster." He sighed.

I could tell he wasn't happy about talking about his time, but he put up with it seeing as I'd done him a favour.

"What do you mean, disaster?" I pressed.

He looked away.

"I didn't have to go to Afghanistan, I was promised information about Angel White. That's when I found out, just before that convoy got hit with an IED." He spoke, clearly trying to keep his voice from warbling.

"You blame yourself, but there was nothing that you could have done." I tried, but that line never worked. All it ever did was get people riled up.

"I could have said no. Stayed at home, made the money I was making... I was greedy, we didn't need that money, but those damned suits are so persuasive. They promised me information and they got me. Hook line and sinker." He sighed.

Bruce just looked on at him, not really showing any pity for him. He knew Jason's past well, I couldn't see why he had no remorse for him. It was well known within the government that Jason had murdered several people under the influence of a mind altering drug, which didn't help him seeing as he was suffering from amnesia which had cleared up over time. This was what he was talking about, the murders.

"Would you have done that for us if we promised you information?" I asked concerned.

Jason looked down into the bed, suddenly he put his head in his hands. A loud groaning noise came from him.

"I know! I'm a fucking idiot!" He cried.

From where I was stood, I could tell he was crying even though he sounded like he was angry. Tears were welling in his eyes and rolling down his face as I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"That's not what I meant. You were looking for your father with good intentions, it's not your fault they lied to you. There's no reason to keep blaming yourself." I began, but realised I went too far by saying the wrong thing.

"That's not the point..." he quietened down.

" _I was trying to kill him"_ He was barely audible as the lump in his throat was about to choke him to death.

Something was off, his change of emotion in the space of time that he had done was strange. It was as quick as I could snap my fingers, he wasn't faking, far from it. This was the kind of thing that I was expecting from him.

"Are you OK?" I asked, knowing full well that the answer would be no.

He shook his head, looking down into the sheets that covered his legs. I looked at Batman who hadn't moved, in fact he looked kind of angry. Jason wanted to kill his father, something Batman would never have allowed. Of course, it wasn't up to I looked again, Jason was rubbing his eyes, wiping away the tears that were leaking from his eyes.

"Do you like it here?" I tried my hand at persuading him, placing my hands on the rail of his bed.

Jason shook his head.

"The hallucinations come back sometimes and they don't let me outside. They don't let me wear normal clothes either." He explained, still looking at the sheets.

"Would you like to come with us? We can help you, give you work, let you breath fresh air again." I pressed, putting a hand on his bare back, feeling the faded scars and wing tattoos.

It seemed as though he'd lightened up slightly as he looked up, still not making eye contact with any of us.

"Out of this place? If you could do that for me I don't know how I could repay you." He began to smile slightly.

"Yes, you'll have to pull your weight, you'd have to help us in our cause. We can give you the training and the equipment you'd need to aid us. In return we can give you psychiatric help and aid your investigations." Batman interrupted.

"I'm sure you know I've had dealings with crime-fighters like you before. You should know I don't need training." He began to try and get out of bed as he explained his situation.

He pulled himself out and had to hold on to the bed for stability, it looked as if his wounds from his service hadn't healed correctly. The hospital gown he was draped in was dangerously loose. Suddenly, his pain was evident as he grabbed his head with his offhand, he began to sway on his feet. Quickly Batman jumped into action and helped Jason straighten up, surprisingly he wasn't as heavy handed as I would have expected him to be.

"What's wrong?" He tried.

"I... I haven't stood up for a while, this sucks." Jason began to look pale, more so than he usually did.

Unsurprisingly, his carers had had the initiative to account for this by adding a wheelchair to his room. Quickly, I wheeled it around to him which Batman helped him into.

"This should help, we'll get you sedated and take you to our hideout. You'll meet a lot of people who are special, like you." I promised him as I reached into my coat and retrieved a syringe.

"Like me? You mean, Tiwinoku right?" Jason began to murmur.

I took the plastic cap off of the syringe and jabbed Jason in the jugular with it.

"Not necessarily, but special none the less," I spoke.

"Count down from 10" Batman ordered.

Slowly, Jason began to count backwards, however he barely got to seven before he blacked out. Our orders were to retrieve him either way, whether he wanted to or not. Thankfully we were able to put less strain on him mentally by using my methods, all we had to do was get him out of the hospital and into the care of the young justice league.

 **Jason**

As soon as the blonde woman jabbed me with that syringe, I fell into a deep sleep. That hospital was awful, being locked up all day and all night like some sort of dangerous animal made me feel as if any day the doctors would be coming to put me down. Thankfully that hadn't happened. Unfortunately, dropping into deep sleep always lead to a nightmare.

One that I'd be stuck in until the drugs wore off.

The first thing that I noticed was that I started off in an interrogation room, cuffed to a chair and across from me was a small suited man. His face was covered by a fedora so I could barely see his face.

"Where were you at the time of your brother's death?" He asked, retrieving his notebook from inside his blazer.

"Afghanistan. How many times? I've talked to you before!" I raged, knowing full well how this dream ended.

"Have you now, that's interesting. Tell me, what happens next?" He asked intuitively.

"You're my brother and Dad's behind that window. He breaks it and beats me until I wake up screaming. Just get it over with." I sighed.

This dream had happened more than enough times, however this time it was cut short. My head was slammed into the desk and then a pistol was placed against my head. My father was holding it, his finger on the trigger.

"Avenge me, father," Luke said simply as he took off his fedora.

Bang

My eyes opened, sweat wasn't covering my body anymore as I was so used to the nightmares. It was when I had the dreams about the firefight, that was when I had the really bad reactions to them. That dream was just something that I had so many times that it had no effect on me at all. I knew what it meant. I sat up, realising that the bed I was in wasn't any medical bed that I'd seen before. A bedroom surrounded me, finally I'd seen something normal for once in my life, a normal bedroom. Or so I thought, as soon as I realised that I was away from the hospital I realised that there was something that made the room look as if it were completely false.

The door didn't have a handle on it, it wasn't a normal door with a lock and handle. It was an electronic door that only opened when there was an emergency, unless you had the code of course.

"Damn." I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed.

I noticed that there was something else, a set of clothes had been placed on the back of a chair near the desk. Quickly I ditched my old hospital scrubs and pulled on the clean comfortable clothes. Canvas slacks were far too big for me, but they felt comfortable none the less. A white long sleeved t-shirt was another thing that I'd put on. Soon, I began to feel normal again even though I was suppressing memories of the war.

"How are you feeling?" A voice came from the other side of the door.

A familiar voice from years before.

"Robin." I sighed, recognizing his voice from a while back.

All the way back from jump city, something that I'd rather forget.

"I'm guessing you're still way too sore for that right?" he asked.

"Still the cocky son of a bitch? We've had this conversation before, remember?" I leaned against the bars, my back against the metal.

"I'll take that as a yes. Look, I've already apologized for what I did. You can't keep living in the past. Move on J." He tried to convince me as he opened the actual door rather than the bars.

"Let me tell you something, I agree with you. Jump city is behind me. What isn't behind me is what happened to Luke. Why wouldn't I be upset about that?" I spoke lowly, keeping my head away from Robin.

"Vengeance isn't going to help." He tried convincing me, it wasn't working.

"No, but it will make me feel better. In fact." I turned to face him.

He hadn't changed, but instead of wearing that stupid mask, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Even in civilian clothes he still looked like Robin to me. That stupid idiot who close to ruined my life by releasing to the press that the murders in jump was the work of two kids like a fucking idiot.

"It won't bring him back. In my culture, if someone kills a member of your family before he comes of age, the murderer is thrown off of a mountain. An eye for an eye in a sense, besides. I don't even know who it was who killed him, he might even have just died naturally. I don't know." There I was, rambling again.

Just talking about Luke was bringing up memories of him, I began to remember the time when I had to spend all night calming him down because of the sound of the trees in the wind. He'd never heard that kind of noise before, a lot of things he'd never heard before. Robin began to see I was getting upset, he backed off slightly, knowing to give me space.

"He didn't deserve to die, I wasn't there to help him. Do you have any idea as to what that feels like?" I asked, genuinely wanting an answer.

"My parents died in a trapeze act, I blamed myself for years for it. Later I realized that there was nothing that I could have done, but someone was responsible for their deaths. Batman helped me find them and bring them to justice, he was the same way." Robin began to confide in me.

"They aren't dead? Don't you feel that they should pay for it? Life in prison for 2 dead people doesn't seem like the correct exchange." I couldn't wrap my head around his logic.

"Prison can be worse than death," Robin stated blankly.

"Ever been locked up? Take it from me, if you're a murderer, you don't dwell on the lives you take. All you think about is what you get from it, you should know that just being around me." I rested my forehead on the bars, feeling the cold nurse my slight head ache.

Robin stared at me blankly, being exposed to the truth of murder was not something he'd felt before.

"Sorry, shouldn't have said that." I apologized, realizing that I'd made his day worse.

"No. it's just... I thought you'd say something like that, but not in that way. You know full well. The thing is, what if he wasn't murdered?" Robin tried again.

"...I'd still be blaming myself, what makes you think I wouldn't?" I sighed.

He looked at me, pity on his face. I hated it, the feeling that people were feeling sorry for you. It's nothing that I wanted, nor was it what I needed. Help is what I needed not just taking pity. It's like putting a band-aid on a broken bone, it does nothing and doesn't really comfort people at all. Robin left as soon as he realised that he wasn't making things any better. However, being locked in a room was worse than him staring at me for a while.

I gave a half hearted tug on the bars only to find that they were locked tighter than a nun's... well. Anyhow, I was stuck in that room and without an out there was no real point to standing at the bars hoping for them to magically disappear. Whenever I tell people about this time of my life they always ask me the same thing 'well you can create ice out of the moisture in the air right? Why didn't you just form a key?' well let me tell you. Not only was that room hot as hell, it was the bars themselves that caused me problems. They joined together in the center and halfs retracted into the roof and into the floor, not a single keyhole in sight.

Taking a look around the room, I realised that the thing had been pretty much tailored for me. Items on the walls were similar to what I had at home, books lined the shelves behind the desk which already had several tomes on it already. One book in particular thing caught my attention, a scroll was open on the desk, what some would call a fighting manual, I'd call a valuable tutorial to a trick. This trick in particular was a chi performance, this performance allowed a Tiwinoku to gain 'energy' from the environment that they are in. For an ice Tiwinoku like myself, this was strictly forbidden, taking moisture out of the air was dangerous not only to the Tiwinoku in question but also to the people around them, it was fatal as there was no possible way to stop this consumption until the Tiwinoku had their fill, that could be anything really.

Whoever put that scroll on the desk wouldn't fully understand what it was that was in the scroll in question was mentioning. A cloaked figure was at the end of the scroll, that symbol always meant that what ever was happening prior to that symbol would be threatening to life, for the person or those around them. It certainly wasn't a non-lethal way of dispatching people who were going to be a problem.

Suddenly, the bars split open, allowing me to take a peek into the corridor. No-one was around, so I decided to take a walk around the base but no-one was around even though Robin had been talking to me not long ago. The building was extremely clean and the windows were angled in a particular way, it seemed as though the place had been styled from a 60s Bond villain.

Outside the windows, I saw the densest forest I'd seen in a while. Something you could get lost in just by looking at it, with a thousand yard stare cursing you every now and again, the forest was something that was beautiful compared to the world I was used to. My staring was disrupted by a gentle hand placed on my shoulder, it was Robin again.

"How does it feel to be free again?" He asked.

I didn't answer, all I could think was to do was come up with something.

"I... I feel as if I...I don't know." I couldn't take my eyes away from the forest.

"Trust me, it's not as big as it looks. It is a wild place though, so if you ever think of busting out of here. Think twice because that forest is more like a jungle, believe me on that." Robin joked lightly.

"You sound like you're preparing me for 'Nam. I don't have any intention of running." I turned to face him.

"I'm sure you don't. Just keep it in mind alright." He patted my shoulder lightly.

"Feel like sparing? Getting back in a fighting mood?" He added with a coy smile.

 **Batman**

With nothing but J on my mind, I decided to keep a close eye on him by using the security cameras and hidden microphones. All of this was necessary should someone or something try to break into the base. Of course that wasn't my biggest concern, my concern was what Robin was doing to J in the training hall.

Robin had J in a choke-hold, something that I'd taught him early on. His technique was excellent but J always managed to snake and fight his way out every time Robin got him in the position, eventually Robin gave up.

"How do you do that? I mean it should be impossible." Robin asked exasperated that someone could beat him at something.

"Your technique is fine, however, the move itself lacks something. Let me show you something." J invited Robin to throw a punch.

J used Robin's momentum to throw him to the ground, then used his own weight to pin Robin to the floor. As I zoomed into the action, I could see why Robin hadn't thrown J off of him. He was afraid of what would happen.

"This is the Ranger choke-hold. My sensei taught it to me in school, with a little bit of pressure, I bust your windpipe. Now notice something, you're pinned with only about 85 pounds of weight on top of you and yet you aren't fighting, that's what's wrong with your choke-hold. There's no fear of it." J let go of Robin's throat and helped him up.

"You're sure you can't kill me with that?" Robin breathed.

"I never said I couldn't, with only a little bit of water -maybe your sweat- I could form claws and rip your throat out. Although if I work for you I can imagine that you'd take a dim view of that to say the least." J began to change slightly, he didn't seem depressed anymore.

He seemed as though he was showing off his intelligence.

"How so?" Robin asked.

"They way that you were looking at me a second ago told me everything I needed to know. Your eyes were darting between my face and my arm, you were afraid of death because you've never experienced what it's like to take a life from someone. I on the other hand can remain focused when in a position of pain and possible death, it's one of the reasons that I can fight my way out of your choke-hold. You've never wanted to take a life, sure you've felt vengeful bu-" J was rolling information off of his tounge.

"Tell me about Glock," Robin spoke simply.

Something had changed, J froze and stared at Robin for a moment before he spoke again.

"Glock, a firearms manufacturer hailing from Austria, well known for it's pistols rather than anything else they've made. They are well renowned for their reliability, design, ease of use and overall comfort. In school I shot an IPSC tournament with a customised Glock 34 with red dot sight, polished feed ramp, bull barrel and thumb rest. A very modular pistol that is easy to modify to suit any person's needs." J stumbled over a few words but managed to say this so quick that I barely recognised it as English.

"Alright smart-alec, what would you do if you had to take down multiple targets?" Robin pressed.

"Preferably for me and for your moral code, I would use a 12 gauge shotgun with rubber buckshot in order to deliver non-lethal force at close to medium range. With this I'd be able to take down 4 targets in an average of 3 seconds. I wont use my powers if I can help it, trust me, ice to the face 'aint the nicest thing to feel and now I'm rambling again." He found himself speaking like a machine gun before he halted for a minute.

"You got a kitchen?" He came out of nowhere with that one. He even caught me off guard.

 **20 minutes later**

I went down to the base myself to see what it was they were doing. I didn't enjoy spying on them for longer than I had to, so when I got inside the main room of the base I saw almost every young member of the JLA in the kitchen, each and every single one of them was looking at the stove. That was where J was stood, it seemed as though he was wrestling with a frying pan.

"See? You use enough oil, you only need about 2 minutes in the pan." He was explaining how to cook something, as there were so many people in the room it was hard to see what it was.

"Sure it's done?" Robin pressed.

"Mother-fucker I've been cooking this shit right here for about 6 goddamn years, I know when this bitch is done. Let me take this off the heat real quick." J was getting agitated as there were so many people around him.

Whatever it was, it certainly smelled good. As soon as they saw me standing around, they moved out of the way a little so I could see what was going on.

"I'm just saying if you were out of it a while, you might have forgotten." Robin pressed further.

J stared at Robin for a second before pulling out a fork from the drawer and giving it to Robin.

"Try it then." He challenged Robin.

Robin stood there for a second before actually trying the food. He looked surprised as he walked back from the stove.

"Wow... That's good."

"What did I tell you? I know how to cook, or do I know how to cook?" J stood at the stove just staring at Robin.

He put the pan back on the heat and began frying something, I caught a glimpse of the food as he tossed it I found that it was stir fry of some description, something that takes some time and effort into making. Something that J would have had plenty of. Everyone split to let me through to the main kitchen where J acknowledged I was there with a nod towards me.

"As I say, thanks for getting me out of that place. I owe you a lot, but I gotta make something clear to you." He began talking to me, but focusing on the food.

"Which is?" I asked as J splashed the food with more oil.

"I don't work with anyone until they sign a contract that we make up together. This means the I follow your rules as long as you follow mine, now don't worry I don't have that much on my side of the contract, it's up to you what it is that goes on your side, but my terms are non-negotiable." He looked at me on the last part, to make sure that I got it.

"What is on there that I'd want to negotiate?" I pressed.

"Well, there's the thing about loyalty and honor. Whilst I'm in your service, I'll sacrifice myself in order to complete my objective or save a team-mate. You may have a problem with me being so reckless, but that isn't the point. The kind of loyalty that I will show you, I don't expect it in return, if I'm captured or my life is in danger, I'll handle it. You shouldn't need to worry about me." He explained this to me, making me feel like an idiot. I'd taken a suicidal solider and put him at the forefront of a war.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I'll put my terms down now then shall I?" I said, imagining this to be some sort of physiological thing for J. It wasn't.

"You can tell me what they are, but your word don't mean shit until I'm honor bound to believe it's otherwise. Tell me something though, you'd expect me to do nothing illegal right? Even the slightest thing, if it could aid our mission." HE was trying to convince me of something.

"Listen, your mafia days are over. Stick to abiding the law." I tried to threaten him.

It didn't work. Visibly he tensed up, placed the wok back down on the stove and turned the heat off.

"You listen to me, I bet anything that you committed crimes in order to get something done. Well that's what I'm like, I get shit done no matter the technique. Lethal or non-lethal, you tell me. These criminals broke the law, we have to fall through the cracks and down there with them to drag them out. Sometimes you have to put a little pressure on people, get them to look the other way. What we're doing right now, is more illegal than being a member of the mafia let me tell you that." He moved away from the stove and leaned against the counter.

He had a point, years ago most of us would have been considered just as bad as the criminals we were stopping. It wasn't as if I'd been clean all these years either, even the Batman had to break a few laws to get the job done.

"Alright, but we need to be specific as to what laws you can break." I began but was interrupted by Wally.

"Would you two just shut up and eat?" He spoke with his mouth full.

Both J and I looked at Wally disapprovingly until he walked away a second later.

"Specific? I know where the line is, it's right between bodily harm and murder. Think again if you think I'd endanger civilian lives, think again. Let me rephrase this for you, as soon as you sign that contract, I am honor bound to do anything that you want me to do, I will do anything you want me to do. Understand? I am being very literal when I say that, if you tell me to jump off of a building after you've signed that contract I will do it." He explained this to me with sadness in his voice, it was almost as if he didn't want to.

"So you won't have any free will?" I asked.

"What? No, I'll have free will. When I was growing up, Dad used to do this... thing to me. He managed to get me to freeze up and obey commands with a small phrase. It's a one word thing, I thought I could use it to my benefit but it looks like that prospect is bleak to say the least." He explained again, now showing clear signs of bad memories rising to the surface.

"So if I guess this phrase correctly, you'd do what I say?" I asked, knowing full well what this phrase was.

"I doubt you'll guess it." J chuckled.

"Sutaimi" I grinned.

Instantly he froze in place. His body straightened up and his eyes weren't looking at me, he was just staring past me at the wall.

"Wow..." Robin circled around him, trying to get his attention.

"You have to do as I say now right?" I pressed.

"My wish is your command" J's voice had changed, his voice echoed but was also angelic at the same time.

"You're going on a covert op with the team tonight. No killing. Follow Robin's orders." I ordered.

J turned to Robin, waiting for orders.

"I await your command."

 **Let's see where I can take this, hopefully it doesn't fail like the one that I was planning before. Let me just warn you now, in THIS universe I created, the Heros you know and love wont have the powers you expect them too, just be warned the Super-familly wont be stopping asteroids by looking at them. So be warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I've likely not done this very well, any feedback is very well appreciated. And another thing, this is a follow up to a Teen Titans Fanfiction I did a while back, it's called Rebirth of a demon child, take a look if you get a little confused about who J is and how he knows Robin and Vise-Versa._**

 ** _Robin-2 hours later- Hovercraft_**

So there we were, flying about 50ft in the air about 20 miles from where we were supposed to be. J was still under the influence of that spell that Batman had put him under, he was still staring a thousand yards in the distance. We'd set him up with a black flight suit and a tranquilizer rifle, not only that he had a 12 gauge just like he used to back in Jump city loaded with rubber buckshot. Thankfully the rifle was suppressed so we didn't have to worry about sound when he was taking down targets.

"What was that word he used?" Wally asked not really thinking about it.

"Don't say it, you'll break the trance." I spoke, slowing the craft down enough to the point where we could land in the clearing.

" _How far are we from the objective?"_ J asked with the strange echoing voice.

"About a mile, we're good here," I answered, taking the belt off and standing up.

"We all know why we're here. Neutralize the mercs and destroy the objective." I called as I opened the loading doors.

Instantly J took off his belt and darted outside. When everyone else got outside, we found him slowly looking around into the dense forest around us. Something was wrong.

" _No wildlife, strange smell too."_ J was surveying the area.

"I noticed that myself, what does it mean?" Megan wondered as she began on the trail.

Everyone followed her, but J broke himself away from the group slightly to blend in with the trees better.

" _It means that what ever this facility is doing, it is not wildlife friendly."_ What J was saying was true, this facility could have been producing a number of things, radioactive material being one of them.

"Superboy, can you tell if there's any radiation around?" I wondered aloud.

"No, nothing." He replied simply, not liking the fact that J was around us.

Suddenly, J stopped and looked at the ground, noticing something that none of us had that we really should have. What was it?

" _Tire tracks. Fresh too. They've just come back from somewhere, they must be building something."_ He instantly picked up the pace and charged ahead of the rest of us, thankfully Wally was around.

Wally quickly caught up to J and brought him back.

"Only do something when I tell you." I scolded him.

" _Your wish is my command"_ He looked at me blankly.

Suddenly I began to realize why J's father had treated him so badly, he had spent a lot of time getting J to this point of obedience only to find that he wasn't able to go any further, his experiment had failed which was why J was acting up right now. He couldn't do anything without my specific commands, he had no free will any more, at least when he was under the influence of this spell. After a while of walking, we came into view of the facillity. J did nothing still.

"J can you hit anything from here?" Megan tried.

" _No."_ He replied simply.

"Oookay." Megan looked away from him as his stare focused on the facility.

"J, get to a position where you can take out targets with your rifle. Only start firing when it looks as if we're in trouble." I ordered.

J nodded and ran off into the forest with some speed, it was so fast that we barely saw where he went.

"He hasn't gone missing has he?" Artimus, who had been quiet for the most part had finally spoke up.

"We'll find out in a minute, come on." I lead them forward down the tire tracks that J had found.

Unfortunately that happened sooner than we expected, as we finally reached the facillity 10 minutes later, all of the guards outside were knocked out, however not a single one of them had a needle in them. Each and everyone of them had been battered until they were rendered unconscious. As I examined one of the bodies, several guards walked out of the door next to the hangar style doors.

"YA nadeyus', chto eta veshch' prodayet , yesli eto ne boss budet p'yanyy ." One spoke to the 3 others that walked out.

They were Russian, I couldn't understand a word of what they were talking about and neither did the others. Suddenly they saw their fallen friends. All of a sudden, they broke off from each other, we were all ready to attack, but someone else was already one step ahead of us. A familiar blue light came into my vision from the roof of the facility, they were J's eyes, they were glowing much like they did back in Tsun. How this happened, I had no idea, but what I did know was that it was not long before J had jumped from the roof onto one of the guards.

Instantly they knew he was there, but we were still hiding in the shadows, watching in awe as J beat every single one of them down. They didn't have the sense to use their guns, perhaps it was J's size that threw them off, they probably thought he was a kid. That didn't matter to him, his size was never a problem. J had knocked out the first as quick as he knocked out the rest of them, their attacks weren't the best, they went for him one at a time. They fell one at a time too.

" _Apologies, this was the only way to take them out. My rifle is not working."_ He explained his attack.

"Don't worry about it, have you seen inside yet?" I tried.

" _Yes, through the skylight. They are building a Electro-magnetic pulse generator. It appears to be large enough to disable a large city or small island, it also appears to be for sale as negotiations are underway. Awaiting orders."_ J was stood waiting for orders.

"That pulse could knock everything offline, including our evac. What can we do?" I tried asking him for suggestions.

J simply looked at me, not seeming to be doing anything.

"He was broken?" Wally joked.

"Shut up." Artimus jabbed him in the ribs.

" _Possible outcomes of a full on assault are not pleasing. If we move in as a team we are likely to suffer heavy casualties. 1 or 2 of us should go in through the building and knock out their power grid, from there we should be able to take down the entirety of their forces and arrest them. Along with this we should be able to disable the emp generator."_

"Ok, go do that." I smiled, not expecting him to do it.

However, he actually did. He vanished, back-flipping onto the top of the building. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's going to get killed, you know that right?" Artimus rubbed her forehead.

Within minutes, the roller door slid up. J walked out holding a plethora of weapons in his arms, he dropped them into the light. He looked no worse for ware. Everyone stared at him now, surprised with his work. Megan took a brave step into the light looking into the building. Every single guard was frozen from the waist down, each of them knocked out. I knew he would have been able to do it, however I expected him to fire at least one shot or do something wrong.  
We got inside, instantly I began working on the EMP, doing my best to try and take it out of commission.

"Why did they send you to us if they think you can do this by yourself?" Megan placed a hand on J's shoulder.

" _I believe that they want you to see what my abilities are. Unfortunately, under this condition, I cannot do that."_ He explained.

 **Megan**

J's shoulder was so cold, probably because of the fact that he'd been freezing the guards with ice that he was creating. Another thing that was concerning me was the fact that I couldn't make clear sense of his mind, all I could hear in his head was-

- _I'm going to punch him in the spleen when this wears off_

Thankfully, he was under the trance so that wasn't going to happen. Both his rifle and his shotgun were still on his person, I wanted to know what had happened to his rifle.

"Do you know what happened to your rifle?" I tried.

" _Unsure, I am unfamiliar with this platform."_ He replied.

"He's used to semi-automatics, don't worry we'll sort it out," Robin explained.

I thought that perhaps he knew more about firearms than anything else.

"What were they using?" I asked, more confidant this time around.

" _A number of platforms. All of them possibly illegal, perhaps coming from the black market. Select-fire AK47s and machine pistols."_ He replied, simply looking behind him at the group of guns on the ground.

With a little bit of effort, Robin was done with the EMP. Conner looked like he was getting ready to destroy the EMP with his bare hands. Thankfully that wasn't going to happen, Artimus on the other hand was more interested in checking J out, she was circling him like a vulture.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

" _Awaiting orders."_ J simply replied, even though I was talking to Artimus.

"What do you think I'm doing? Checking him out." She replied, not even looking at me.

"J, find something to restrain these guys. Girls, do something." Robin yelled at us.

Instantly, J looked around for something. He darted outside and dragged in several guards. Leaving Artimus and me to bicker back and forth.

"Listen, he's under a trance right now. Don't take advantage of him." I warned.

"Whatever it's not as if he's conscious, aren't you sweetie?" She flirted with J as he dragged in 2 guards whilst carrying several on his back.

" _Yes, I am conscious."_ He replied.

Artimus turned deadpan, she didn't know what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Robin began to panic.

" _I know what you're doing and am seeing what I'm doing. I can feel everything, and hear what you're saying. When the trance breaks, I remember everything you've done."_ He explained.

Everyone turned slightly whiter than what they were. J just set down the guards that he'd brought in, with a slight blur he was out of the door and bringing back more of them. It was strange that we realised what we had done, he wouldn't have been happy about what we'd had him do. He'd have to deal with it though seeing as I wasn't going be doing anything to help him if he decided to freak out.

"Great, he's going to be pissed." Artimus sighed rubbing her head.

"Not really, he's going to be embarrassed more than anything. Thinking he was smart before we took off." Robin chuckled as he began tying up more guards.

It was now that I began to realize that Wally was just stood there doing nothing.

"Wally, go and check on him." I jerked my head towards the door.

He shook himself out of it and went out to find J and help him with whatever it was he was doing.

 **Wally**

J wasn't too hard to find, without more guards to tie up or bring in he was just stood there doing nothing.

"Hey, Jason." I began.

It was too late before I realised my mistake, it was Jason. However I'd broken the trance, his back arched and his head rolled backwards so now he was looking directly at me. Blue light poured out of his mouth and eye sockets along with some sort of demonic sound of pain. Suddenly it stopped and he fell back onto the ground beneath him.

"Argh, prick. Should have remembered that." He groaned as he pulled himself from the ground and rubbed his head.

Too afraid to say anything I kept my mouth shut. He pulled himself to his feet and rolled his head on his shoulders before turning to me.

"You're new to me, so I'll say this. Never. Call. Me. Jason. Again. Get it?" He stared into my eyes, no real expression on his face still.

"Yeah, d-did I just... Break the trance?" I tried.

"It's no trance, it's a developed split personality. Angel did it to me years ago, I thought it was gone. Now Batman's brought it back which is not going to go well for me, seeing as he can pretty much just enslave me as long as no-one calls me Jason." He explained as he began to walk back into the facility, before he did so he turned to me.

"Follow my act, trust me you'll laugh." He smiled.

Afterward he went deadpan and walked into the facility.

" _Nothing else is left outside, awaiting orders."_ He spoke.

Robin then walked over to J after explaining something to the rest of the group.

"He isn't able to feel anything in this state. Watch." Robin reached to slap J.

Instantly J dodged the slap and then kicked Robin in the forbidden zone. If you don't know where that is you probably shouldn't think about it too hard. Nevertheless, Robin keeled over groaning and coughing.

"That is for not breaking the trance as soon as we got in the craft. You know full well I can kick enough ass as it is, without a trance." J chuckled as he pushed Robin over gently.

"What? How?" Robin groaned.

"He said my real name, DON'T SAY IT!" J began to explain but suddenly shouted at the rest.

His name scared him for some reason, I would have liked to know why but something inside made me feel as though asking him why he was afraid of his own name was not the wisest thing to be doing right then and there.

"Don't worry, I think we should sort this whole thing out. Get back and... Figure out what happened." Robin broke the silence slightly.

 **10AM next morning - J's P.O.V**

Canary sat on the couch opposite me, the thing was that everyone had gone out apart from Artimus and I. The reason was that Canary wanted to interview me but Batman had sent me on the op before she had the chance, the past half hour had been spent by Canary running over what had happened the previous night. Including everything I'd done whilst under the trance.

"So, what made you snap like that?" She asked, leaning back into the couch.

It was obvious she was trying to get a rise out of me, but I kept myself calm as best I could.

"Let me put this into perspective for you, imagine that someone can take control of your body with a touch of a button and at the end of what they had you do they released you. How would you feel?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Good point. We also know about the rifle not working when you were under the trance, why was that?" She inquired, completely off topic.

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing that it's the gun. It's not set up for darts, when I got back I took a look at the darts and found there was no gunpowder in the round, neither was there a primer. The dart couldn't leave the barrel, even so in a covet op I don't think that the silencer would have helped." I explained.

Canary looked at me skeptically, she didn't know that much about guns. Less so about the ammunition. Then she hit me with a real stinger of a question.

"You used your powers out there, didn't you say something about not using them?" She leaned in.

"I couldn't control myself, with the vague command that Robin gave me it was a miracle that no-one was killed. 'Take them out' I mean, really?" I asked, Robin not being there made it useless.

"You have to think, though, Robin doesn't know how that works does he?" Canary tried defending Robin.

"No, but what doesn't he get about 'I will do anything'? Where I come from, that means _anything_." I joked.

Canary didn't get it.

"Hm, how did you sleep last night?" She began again.

Ah fuck, what was I supposed to do? Lie?

"Terrible, last night I though of the club attack. 4 cars full of guys from a rival family came to my club and tried to kill me. All because I'm... well you probably know this already." I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Gay, but that doesn't warrant murder does it?" She had no understanding of the mafia.

In the Mafia being gay was pretty much a crime, there could be an all-out manhunt for a gay mafia member. It had to me me that they came after, the Russian mafia seemed more accepting as the son of their boss was bisexual. Either way, I killed 16 men that day and enjoyed it to some extent. Murdering a bunch of bigots was a fun thing to people like me.

"In the mafia, yeah. When I formed the Coalition, that all changed." I explained simply.

"This dream, tell me more." She gestured for me to go on.

"16 men pulled up outside the club, Luke was there with me hiding under a desk. I had an AR-15 and a couple of revolvers, we held out for hours at one point... In the dream, Luke died because I left him in the office. I had half an hour of sleep." I explained the whole thing briefly.

But had to keep going.

"I killed 16 men that day, what really happened was Luke was sent to England the first time I got the death threat. A rose on my doorstep was what they chose for me." I began but was interrupted.

"Why England?" She tried.

"My good friend could protect him more than I could. She was a better fighter, a better person too. Either way, I couldn't stand the fact that Luke was in danger. When they came for me I was waiting for them in the club, I knew they'd be there because I told them to be there. When they turned up I took a few of them out from a window, instantly they shot back so I went to the office and waited for them. Some came up the fire escape which didn't take long to take out, the rest came in through the front door. One molotov cocktail and ten bullets. There was one person left who tried to run. Their Capo, Phil Bruchetta. I shot him in the leg and spoke to him."

"What happened next?" She was interested.

"I blew his brains out all over the pavement," I spoke low.

A crash of glass came from the kitchen not far from me. I turned and looked to see Artimus staring at me with an open hand. She'd been listening to the whole time.

"I-I'm sorry I was just getting a drink." She stuttered.

"You might as well sit down, Robin would tell everyone anyway." I smiled weakly.

Awkwardly, she sat down further away from me than I expected.

"So the dreams are getting worse?" Canary thought she was getting somewhere.

"No, not really." I lied.

Artimus plucked up the courage to ask me a question, something that was brewing in her head for a while.

"Sorry but I'm a little confused. Your brother's dead?" She asked.

"As far as I know, all I've got is the word of a dead man for it," I explained.

"But why to use that as your proof?" she tried.

She had a point

"He hasn't had a chance, we took him straight from the psychiatric ward," Canary answered for me.

"Actually, now you've reminded me of his past. I have a present for you." She turned to me and pulled a small case out of her jacket.

My herb cigarettes, she'd made some. They were designed to help me during tough times, when my body felt like shit and I didn't have my meds around. As she gave them to me I wondered if they were the same recipe that I used. I picked one out and found they were cigars rather than cigarettes, I'd tried tobacco cigars before, but these were Tiwinokian cigars.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" I asked.

"Outside, sure." Canary smiled.

Quickly I got up and walked out onto the balcony, put one in my mouth and clicked my fingers sending out a small flame, enough to light the cigar in my mouth. The taste was still as terrible as always but the smell was what set a good one from a bad one.

This was a **damn** good cigar.

 **Canary P.O.V**

Artimus' interruption wasn't good for J, but it gave me a chance to talk to her about him.

"We heard you flirting with him, honestly, though, what were you thinking?" I scolded her lightly.

"I don't know, but you have to admit he is kind of cute." she smiled weakly.

We were then interrupted by a feint blue light coming from the window. J was on fire now, the blue flame was covering his body lightly. Almost as if he was a gas fire, something that concerned me was that he didn't look to be in pain. He seemed to be deeply enjoying the cigar, but also rejuvenating a little.

"He gets stranger every minute." Artimus joked.

"He'll continue to do so. Right now Robin is probably briefing everyone on J's past." I wasn't joking at all.

"How do you know?" Artimus looked at me.

"Megan is talking to you right now, filling you in. Why don't you ask him yourself?" I tried.

Artimus looked at me, something I'd said worried her, but she got up all the same and walked out to the balcony. She could take over, for now, I had things to do myself.

 **Artimus' P.O.V**

I walked out on the balcony where J was now sat down on a chair, still on fire slightly. I sat down opposite him and began to talk to him.

"Megan just told me, Robin's telling the others about you but she can't keep up. Can you tell me about yourself?" I tried with a smile.

"I had a pretty bad upbringing. From about the age of 7 to 14 I was beaten for just about anything. On my 14th birthday we went to Spain where my Mom was killed in a car crash, it had been arranged because when I ran off from the car the van picked me up and took me out into the sticks. There was about 7 of them and they all took turns raping me." J started, blowing smoke when he started and taking another drag on the cigar when he finished.

I was shocked, to say the least, not only did J show little to no emotion when he was talking about it. I couldn't speak, so he kept going.

"After about 2 days, my Mom's friend came around with 2 friends." He began but then began to look sad.

"They rescued you?" I tried, knowing that clearly, they did.

"Yeah of course they did. I was almost dead, see what the rapists did was they sliced my wrists up." He put the cigar in his mouth and pulled up his sleeve, showing scars across his wrists, one set looking older than the other.

"Hey, you did it before?" I panicked.

"I told you, beaten for just about anything. I tried killing myself several times, dad always 'saved' me though. One of the few good things he did... Anyway, I was rescued and they nursed me back to health. Then we went to China, now we're closer to Robin now so hold on a sec. I went there for a ceremony to make me live longer, but the village was attacked. I defended it and got ripped up quite badly. Then I was moved from hospital to hospital until I ended up in Jump City. Remember the Teen Titans?" He spoke as the flames began to die.

His hair had grown so it covered his head properly again, a clean cut, but still stylish.

"Anyway, Robin didn't take me in. A group called the order did, I was used as an assassin. Guess who was running the whole thing." He chuckled as he took another drag of the cigar.

"Your dad?" I tried.

"Bingo. Dad was running the whole thing, a way to keep focus on the city rather than what he was doing. Which was running experiments on Luke. An underground facility... Luke got treated better than I did but either way, I was working with the Titans at that point. Robin didn't want to let me go, so he tried to stop me. My Sis came for me and took me to LS where I helped the people she conned into helping her then I got pulled to Japan to help with a murder case, then back to Tsun where I stopped the gang war. Few years later, Afghanistan. Now here we are." He'd explained his whole life story.

"So eventfull life then?" I joked.

J chuckled as the rest of the fire died. His sleeves were still lighting up.

"Wanna know why I don't use my powers with you?" He asked.

"Sure." I was intrigued.

J got up and stood on the rail, in his hands a chain began to wrap around his arms and a knife formed in his arms. He threw it at a tree, all of a sudden he vanished. He had gone. Quickly I got up and looked around, then I saw him walking back on the ground out of the tree line. All of a sudden, wings sprouted from his back and he flew back up into the balcony.

"That's one of the reason, you get light blinded. Another reason is that this ice doesn't break, meaning someone's bones will break before the ice does." He explained.

"Right, I can see that being a problem. But you don't care about killing though right?" I began to wonder.

"I don't, he does." J pointed to the horizon.

"God? I didn't think you were Christian." I was still amazed.

"No not god. Robin or whoever is leading the team right now." He smiled, stepping down from the rail and sitting down again.

He looked frustrated at his cigar which had gone out during the flight, he re-lit it and began to start smoking again.

"So, that's why you don't use them. But we all saw you use them last night." I began to remember the night before, after taking a drink.

"Well, I was under the trance wasn't I?" He smiled as he began to glow, his eyes were turning blue with every second.

All of a sudden, a noise from inside of the building drew both of our gazes. Batman was stood in the doorway, he opened it and walked out onto the balcony. He was looking disapprovingly at J, but didn't say anything about the cigar.

"Sorry to say it, but Robin explained a lot of your story to the league," Batman informed him.

"No need to apologize, I knew he would do it."

I looked surprisingly at J, after just hearing about his life I'd have thought he'd reacted a lot worse than he did. But he didn't. He was so calm about the whole thing, no-one needed to know about his past but Robin just told everyone. I wished I'd been there with them to hear Robin's thoughts, then again, Wally's expression would have been priceless.

"Well, I'm surprised honestly." Batman almost looked surprised.

"Well, like I said. He was going to do it." J looked out at the forest.

"He's been filling me in about his past." Artimus began

She then turned to me.

"If I were you though I'd be irate. I mean, think about it. The things you've told me, he likely exaggerated it all." She finished.

"When he comes back, I'll ask him. See what he told the others. Hell I'll tell them myself." I waved off the whole ordeal.

But they just wouldn't let me. They couldn't let me just forget about it, as if I didn't have enough to worry about, this was piled on the top because they were worried about it. Another thing that was worrying me was that Batman had just came out of nowhere with no real purpose other than to see what I was doing. Thankfully, he had something for me in the case that he was carrying. A large cylinder with a handle on it, he caught me looking at it and set it on the table.

"I saw that you had trouble with the op last night. So I had a look in my evidence locker and found these for you. R&D also sorted a few things out for you." He explained.

He opened the cylinder which had been layed on it's side. The thing was that it was nothing I hadn't seen, obviously two things already jumped out at me. Two pistols, quickly I took them out of the case and looked at them with interest. A design I hadn't seen before.

"What are these?" I asked, aiming down the sights into the forest.

"Beretta PX4 bulldog. With the rubber ammunition-" He began explaining, but I cut him off.

"Less slide and barrel means that less power is needed to push the slide back, meaning I have semi automatic none-lethal firepower." I began as I set the left gun down.

"Ambidextrous slide release... Barrel's threaded for a silencer too." I began smiling as I looked it over, pulling the slide back.

"Feed ramp's been polished, bore's been chromed too. Fiber optic sights." I began trailing off.

"Red lower, we heard you liked red." Batman chimed in.

When I looked into the case again. I began to figure out what it was, it looked to be made out of metal and very tough fabric, it was a belt system and there was a metallic plate going up the back of the wearer with multiple magazines attached to it with the bullets facing the spine. Meaning that bullets couldn't be knocked out. Several places in the spine were flexible meant that if I rolled wearing it, it wouldn't break my spine.

"R&D definitely had the right idea, I can really work with this stuff. Which brings me to something. What do you expect me to do whilst I'm here? What is it you want from me?" I turned the conversation to what I actually needed to know.

"Solo work, we've seen what you were capable of in the op last night. You're more than capable of working alone. The league requires balance, if we introduced you into a group, that balance breaks. When you don't use your powers, you might as well be a Robin clone. No offence." Batman was honest to me, which I enjoyed seeing as I was lied to most my life.

"That's not true, you worked well last night." Artimus chimed.

"If you remember correctly Artimus, Robin sent me off into the jungle -against my will- and I ended up just doing the while thing myself. Bats is right, you don't need another solo worker in the team. That means I'm working for you then, which leads me to the contract again." I turned to Artimus then back to Bats.

"You need to _sign_ the contract for me to work with you." I put the guns down.

"Remind me of your side of the contract again." Bats crossed his arms.

"I kill no-one, I do anything you say as long as I'm able to do it. I get injured and need time to rest I can't help out until I'm back in peak form... Last thing, I need space. If I need time to think about things or something like that, so if I go out alone I don't want you to follow me. As long as the contract stands, I'll come back. Break the contract, and I leave." I began explaining.

"How do I break the contract?" Bats asked.

"Break those terms, or betray me. I get betrayed easily." I began to get darker again.

Batman looked at me quizzically, as if he was asking how do you get betrayed.

"I see you're having trouble figuring this out... So let me give you an example, say my brother is alive and you know he's alive and don't tell me, that's betrayal. Another way? Use that spell on me to make me do something out of the question. That and use me as cannon fodder against my will, if I want to die in combat believe me I'll go and do it myself." I explained quickly.

"If we find anything out, we'll contact you directly... Alright, I sign the contract, where is it?" Batman asked.

I tapped my temple.

"Up here. You've done it. I am at your service." I smiled.

"So last night was a breach of contract?" Artimus tried.

"Yeah, but it wasn't signed. If it was, I wouldn't be here right now." I explained.

The conversation was broken by the ship coming in to land. Within minutes, the rest of the team was out on the balcony. Bats explained my terms to them all which lead to Robin opening his big mouth again. Of course, it didn't go well.

"How will you get back home if we break the contract?" He tried getting a rise out of me.

"Last time you tried to stop me leaving, you ended up falling off your bike covered in gasoline and blood. If you try and stop me if you break the contract I wont be helping you out of that, I'll let you burn." I warned him.

He stared at me, fear in his eyes as my cold glare went through his eyes into his soul. He really did not know what he was actually doing, talking about stopping me. He'd need an army to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

**J - 7pm**

With the guns, ammo and a radio communicator on me, I was sent out to help out a local police force with a murder investigation. This wasn't my first investigation, and it should have been open and closed, but it seemed as though my life was repeating itself over again. As I approached the cordoned off building, I noticed that the body wasn't inside, it was outside the apartment block.

"Damn..." I sighed, knowing that the body would have been unrecognizable.

The communicator began to ring, I stopped walking on the corner and answered it. Robin was on the other end.

"J, I wanted to ask, you already went to Afghanistan last year, remember when I came to your house? Luke and Jack were there, you never explained why you went back to Afghanistan." He was pestering me.

"I was on leave, if I told you that I was done out there, I was drunk. I lie when I'm drunk, I had to go back to help dissolve the terror cell. Anything else?" I explained, getting impatient.

"Yeah, the police know you're coming, they'll recognise you as Alex Long." Robin informed me.

"Could you pick a more stereotypical surname?" I joked, crossing to the crime scene.

"How about Fuk Long? Would you like that?" He laughed

" _Ni ta ma de_." I swore at him in Chinese before hanging up.

I got close to the officers who recognized a picture of me and let me through to look at the body on the ground. Minced meat in clothes, he'd fallen from a great height not long before I got there, a lot of the officers began to look sick as I hit the concrete with my knuckles. It wasn't a stunt set up to test my skills, and the guy was definitely real.

"Looks like suicide Mr Long. I don't believe that this could be a murder." A female detective, African American and looked as if she'd seen this time and time again.

"Hello, you are?" I stood up to talk to her.

"Detective Anderson, here you go." She gave me a coffee.

"Daniel Richard, apartment 102. Long fall, no witnesses. Suicide is probable." She explained to me.

"The easiest solution is usually the wrong one." I shrugged.

"How so?" She asked.

"You can't make bricks without clay." I walked past her, she followed me for some reason.

"You need a partner." She began.

"I need someone capable, not someone who thinks she can solve something just by looking at the body." I spoke, stalling her as I walked into the lobby.

It wasn't as if the building was run down, it had it's own reception which required check-in, the only people who didn't need to check in were delivery people and visitors, however visitors usually had no choice but to sign in at least once. I walked over to the receptionist, who was a kid about my age, freaked out by the cops swarming around the place.

"Hello, I need to ask you a few questions." I opened a conversation with him, he looked at me terrified.

"Uh... Sure, but I need to get back home soon." He answered.

"Did anyone check-in in the past hour or so?" I asked.

"Yeah, no-one's checked out since."

I took the book that people signed in with, to be honest nothing looked out of the ordinary, there weren't any visit check-ins so there was no real point in chasing it up, once I had the name of the victim from the kid, I left him alone and went up the stairs to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary. Surprise surprise, there was nothing. The door to the victims apartment was taped off and had an officer standing outside it. The detecitve got me a pass to get into the apartment.

To the naked eye, there wasn't any sign of a struggle, but when I checked the other side of the door it looked as though the handle had been pulled pretty sharply as though someone was trying to get away in a hurry. Possibly the murderer.

"Was this door open or shut when you got here?" I asked the detective.

"It was open slightly. So?" She shrugged.

I chuckled, she was green.

"Let me ask you something, if you live in an apartment, do you leave the door open? Or even unlocked?" I turned to her.

"Now you mention it, no... So someone was in here?" She thought aloud.

Quickly I took a look over the balcony, the door was shut which wasn't normal either, but not impossible. He could have shut it before he jumped off. When I looked, we weren't that high up, the body would have to have been falling at terminal velocity to splat like the victims body had.

"OK, my theory is this so far. Someone was in here with him, he tried to make a run for it and the murderer followed him, not shutting the door properly. Somehow they got higher up the building. It could be possible that he was thrown off the roof rather than jumping off of his balcony. Has anyone checked the security feed?" I theorised.

"Not yet." She began.

"Then check the security footage, then you should have enough to follow up on." I sighed, starting to walk out.

"Hold up, why are you leaving now?" She grabbed my arm.

"This should be open and shut, you should know how to follow leads _detective_." I yanked my arm away and walked out.

To think that people in the US payed tax for incompetence freaked me out, back home tax money went into harbor and airport security not to mention the free health care that we had in Tsun. It angered me to thing that the US tried to export all the _freaks_ in the US to another place and used tax money to do it. To take my mind off things, I walked out of the hotel and began to look at the communicator, it was now that I noticed I had some loose money in my clothes, some that I could use to call home.

All I had to do was find a phonebooth. People used to tell horror stories about phonebooths, like getting HIV off of the phone. I never listened to them, when I picked up the receiver I heard the dial tone, but began to think about what I was doing. If I were to die in the line of duty, someone would need to know. Quickly I shoved a few coins into the phone and punched in the number to Vinnie's club. My Uncle.

It rang.

It got picked up.

"Vinnie." He spoke.

"Vin, it's J... I'm alive." I began.

He stalled before he spoke again.

"Goddamn... It's been nearly a month, you said 2 weeks at most." His tone changed, he couldn't believe that I was talking to him right now.

"I know... Something happened to me in Afghanistan, it fucked me up bad in the head. Someone told me what happened, no need to talk about it." I explained to him what was happening to me.

"So, when are you coming back? Jack's feeling a little worried about you, not to mention the club." Vinnie wanted me back in Tsun.

"I don't know. I'm stuck here for a while. Some guys busted me out of a mental hospital, they're giving me a chance to get back into the swing of things. I will be back though." I pressed, trying to make sure that he would know I was coming back.

"Listen kid, you'd better not get killed out there. There's a lot of people back home that want you back here." Vinnie's voice audibly cracked on the line.

"Don't worry, I will." I lied before hanging up the phone.

Instantly my head begin to spin with anger, enraged I hit the phone with the reciever until the rage subsided. My forehead hit the box, I took deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm down. That until I heard the knocking on the door, Robin was stood there incognito, a worried look on his face. After composing myself, I opened the door and walked out onto the street.

"How'd it go? Looks pretty open and shut right?" He crossed his arms.

"Someone chased him up to the roof where he either jumped or was thrown off. A 6 story fall doesn't turn you into minced meat." I explained.

Robin just looked at me, still clearly worried, waiting for me to explain the rage.

"I just called home, they're revealed that I'm alive." I began.

"Any news on Luke?" He pushed in.

"I never asked. Didn't even call home, I called the club." I finished.

Robin patted me on the arm and gestured with his head for me to follow him. The day was still alive, but it felt as though there was nothing to do. Simple cases like the one Batman set me on were a waste of my time. An actual mystery seemed like a much more useful opportunity.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Robin asked for my two cents as he lead me to his car.

I said nothing, trying to come up with something in life that could give me a reason to keep going. To stay alive and just forget about my past, perhaps focus on the future. Getting into the car, I found myself staring at the dash board hoping for something to happen, but I just couldn't figure it out. Robin broke my gaze by waving his hand in front of my face as he turned the engine on.

"Hey, seat-belt. And I know there's something going on in that head of yours." He pressed as I strapped myself into the seat.

Robin began to drive in a city I knew nothing of, a place that I hadn't found any interest. Silence struck the car for a while, the purring of the engine being the only thing stopping the silence from being too awkward.

"I thought about Dad, seeing what we could do about him. I know he's an evil bastard, you saw what he did to Luke." I began.

"Angel? You said Luke came from the quarry, there was a research center there. Do you think he could have gone on to open more of them?" Robin turned his head.

"No, I know exactly where the trail begins. Whiterose industries." I tapped my knee with my fingers to calm myself slightly.

"The pharmaceutical company? Like he'd be at the top of that skyscraper." Robin scoffed at me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that Angel was naive. One of the best ways to find someone was to follow their tracks, to do that you'd need to find the beginning of the trail. That trail began at Whiterose towers, whether Robin liked the idea or not.

"It would be a start. I'd need a real disguise to even get close to him, even his workforce. They may know my face." I began to worry.

"Megan would be a good choice to talk to, she should be able to make you look completely different." Robin explained.

My body had been changed before, this wouldn't have been a problem for me. Just what she could do, I had no idea. However anything would do for my mission.

 **Base - 1 hour later.**

Robin led me to Megan who appeared to me reading up on something.

"Megan, J has something to ask." Robin began.

"What's up?" She asked, standing up and turning to me.

I was stupid to ask.

"I need to change the way I look. I mean completely, as in nothing like I look like now." I explained, quite vaguely.

Megan just looked at me as if I'd asked the stupidest question ever, but she decided to humor me by trying to clear something up.

"You want to become a woman?" She smiled.

Robin burst out laughing, close to rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"If it makes me look completely different, then sure." I replied, calmly.

I knew what this would entail, it wouldn't be the first time it happened to me. There was no reason for me to be afraid of Megan, but Robin almost freaked out.

"What? You're serious?" He continued to laugh.

"So... Let me just ask why why." Megan crossed her arms, staring at me with a smile that suggested she had trouble keeping her own laughter in.

"I'm worried about revealing my identity on a mission I'm planning. If even the slightest hint that I'm around, there would be disaster. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I tried.

"Sure, I can do it. One condition however." She sighed.

"What?" I wondered aloud.

"I have to use that thing on you, to keep you still of course." She explained.

"Remember, I can feel everything and remember what you do. I'm guessing it's going to be painful." I began to worry.

"It shouldn't hurt that bad, but it's just in case." Megan reassured me.

"Alright, when should we-" I started, but was stopped when she said one word.

"Sutaimi."

Everything froze, my muscles seized painfully and finally released. Everything was calm and peaceful, Megan said something to me and my body obeyed.

"Sleep."

And I did, I slept without a dream at all. My body didn't actually sleep, it was waiting for a command. All I know is that I was still listning and still feeling. That and I was being carried somewhere and not long after that, my entire body seared in pain, almost as if I was being set on fire. All of a sudden I regretted going through with this decision, but it was worth it seeing as I would be able to pass unrecognized.

Hours passed of undisturbed sleep and numbing pain before finally I was awoke.

"Jason, wake up" Robin's voice rang through my head.

I did, but it took effort. Robin had to help me up by pulling on my arm. Quickly he diverted his eyes and handed me something.

A bra.

She'd done it, she'd actually made me look like a woman. Instantly I realised why my sister used to complain about her back at times, the new weight on my chest was alien, but I fixed the bra so Robin could stop looking away from me like a shy school boy.

"Need help?" He asked still looking away as I finished hooking the bra up.

"No, do you honestly thing that it's that complicat-" I began, but noticed something.

"She changed my voice." I realised she'd done a better job than any surgeon could.

Robin finally turned around and showed me a red split dress, I chuckled and looked around for my old clothes.

"I'm not wearing that, not yet anyway." I smiled, swinging my legs off of the side of the bed and stood up.

The mirror in the sick bay showed me that Megan had done an incredible job making me look like a woman. It was too bad that she'd made me look like an Chinese model. Although I was gay, I could still appreciate the body Megan had provided me with.

"This could be a good chance to mess with Wally if you'd wear the dress." Robin was really urging me to put the dress on.

"Fine, give it here." I sighed reluctantly.

Robin gave me the dress and was all too eager to help me into it. Thankfully giving him the middle finger told him to fuck off and not touch me. Stepping out of the pants I had on told me that Megan had changed my legs, but she hadn't changed the big giveaway. Thankfully that wasn't a problem, leaning to become a woman in public was going to be the bigger problem, then as soon as I put the dress on I realised that there wasn't going to be a problem at all.

As I was fixing the dress properly, Robin asked something.

"Does it feel weird?" He asked.

"Robin I have a waist smaller than I used to and that's saying something, not to mention C cup breasts, how would you feel?" I sighed trying to make my hair look normal.

I began getting frustrated.

"It'll have to do." I sighed.

I walked out with Robin, but realised I didn't know where I was so Robin lead me to the door before the main room. He stopped me there and put his ear up to the door, I followed suite.

"Yeah, he should be feeling better later." Megan's muffled voice came from the other side of the door, telling me she was informing the others on my condition.

"It's weird, I don't remember him having flu when he first came here." Some new voice rang out.

"True, he could just be feeling sick after seeing that body. From what I hear, it wasn't pretty." Artimus put in.

"Not likely, Robin said he'd killed a few people himself. More than a few actually, how many did he say? 20 something?" Wally perked.

I glared at Robin, he'd gotten my kill count wrong.

"Close to 50. Not 30." I stared.

"Well sorry I don't know how many you've killed... 50?!" He freaked out.

"How many did you kill in Afghanistan?" He quickly quietened.

I waved him to shut up, then opened the door and walked in to see them all talking, they all looked at me, not knowing who I was. They knew I shouldn't have been in there though. I could have come out straight away, but that would have been no fun, besides Megan had been setting up the pins.

Time to knock them down.

"Alright! What have you done with my brother?" I yelled accusingly.

"Wait... You're his sister? How did you find us?" The new guy I didn't know, stood up from the couch.

"How hard is it to follow a car? Now... Where. Is. He." I put my hands on my hips, staring him down.

No-one stood up again, no-one said a word.

"You don't believe me then... Ok." I nodded, talking to myself.

Quickly, I grabbed Robin's collar and swung him around and created an ice blade and pressed it against his throat.

"We share this power, now I will only ask one more time. Where is my brother?" I threatened.

Suddenly, the knife wasn't in my hand anymore and I had a hand placed on my shoulder.

"Listen Babe, you shouldn't be here." Wally was next to me.

It took one shot to the nuts to get him to shut his mouth. His voice heightened and he fell to his knees.

"It would have hurt more if you called me sweet heart, now." I began to chuckle.

"Megan if you would?" I began to laugh heartily, giving a hand to Wally to get him on his feet.

Megan turned pink, not wanting to admit to what she'd done.

"J was worried about being recognized, so he asked me to change his appearance, so I turned him into a woman." She explained.

Instantly everyone began to notice that I'd retained some of my features, including my eyes. It would have taken a while to get used to looking like I did, I hadn't even been in public like that yet. It was a perfect disguise, something that I needed. Yet, everyone wanted to ask me questions, one burning one was

"Did Megan give you a... you know." Wally asked after recovering.

"No, I'm planning to infiltrate a building, not be infiltrated." I joked.

Everyone tried to stifle a chuckle, but to no avail. There was no reason why they shouldn't laugh, it made perfect sense.

"Besides, you guys aren't coming with me on this. This thing of mine is a solo mission, I shouldn't really have told you anything about this." I smiled.

"What thing?" The new one spoke.

"Aqualad, he's going to infiltrate a pharmaceutical building. He knows something is going on there, something bad." Robin explained for me.

"Like what?" Wally asked.

"Well in Tsun, we had these... things. Like synthetic people to be used as police, only they got their combat protocols from someplace outside of Tsun. When I took down the mayor he told me that Angel White was at the center of the project, something about a new military force that would replace the one we have. I'm guessing it's not for the US, more like a PMC." I told the tale.

Everyone looked confused. They didn't know what PMC meant.

"Private Military Company. Glorified mercenaries, I think he may be planning to invade somewhere, or attack the homeland. He could be planning to attack Tsun so he has more lab rats, even though it's not a big possibility it can't be ruled out. Furthermore, it can't be allowed to happen." I explained the circumstances and why they shouldn't have been allowed to happen.

"So... Your father is trying to create something big. You want to destroy that?" Aqua-lad began.

"I'd be lying if I said that that was the only reason. He's done a lot of bad things, breeding Luke in captivity, abusing me and my sister, killing my mother and the list goes on. However, whatever he's planning, good or bad for the world he deserves the death penalty I'm giving him." I started to get angry.

"You can't kill him, your contract remember?" Artimus stood up.

"I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to watch him die at the hands of the state... Oh god... What am I thinking?" I realised that the psycotic side of me was beginning to surface again, ideas about killing Angel were rushing through my head. What weapon? What technique? What after?

"It's alright, your anger is understandable. It's admirable that you would try and bring him to justice like we would do." Aqua-lad praised me.

"Thanks. I think there's no time like the present to have a look around that place. Time for me to suit up." I thanked him.

It was then I turned to go back to my cell/room and pull on the black flight suit. Time was against me and Angel was in for a shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnap.

 **Angel**

My plans were working, of course there were hiccups but that's to be expected from using funds from a pharmaceutical corporation to build more synthetic beings. I only had 20 at the minute, but more were on their way. Things were to be done with those synths, even if they hadn't been perfectly built, it was to forward my empire.

Page upon page of documents were stacked around the desk, all of them nothing but useless statistics and power-point line graphs. People don't understand that actions speak louder than words.

The phone began ringing, so I picked it up as there was nothing better to do.

"Mr. White, you have a call on line 2. A Miss Chang would like a word with you." My second in command, Alice spoke down the line.

"Patch her through." I sighed, wondering if it was another charity event wanting a donation.

"Yes?" I asked as the line switched.

"Mr White, do not speak another word. You are in considerable danger and I'm afraid you need to leave right now. There is a car parked opposite the building, it's loaded with explosives and is about to be driven into the lobby. If you do exactly as I say, you will be safe, understand?" She was ordering me to listen to her.

So listen I did as I pulled out my 1911 from the desk.

"Get to the ground floor and then use the stairs to get into the garage in the basement. Don't get your car, run up the ramp outside where I will be waiting for you. Hurry." The phone clicked.

Unsure of what to do, I holstered the 1911 and picked up my blazer from the back of my chair and used my personal elevator to get to the ground floor, then followed the instructions to get into the garage. However, as soon as I got into the garage, a car's headlights turned on, the engine began to rev. It was going to come right for me.

 _ **Bang**_

A gunshot rang out, the car stopped revving and did not move. Whoever was behind the wheel was dead. I turned to my left to see a young Chinese woman with green eyes holding a Beretta PX4 bulldog aimed at the car.

"Sorry handsome, looks like I was wrong about the car at the front." She spoke before holstering her handgun.

She then grabbed me and pulled me along to run with her out of the garage, as we exited I had to ask.

"Why did we need to run?"

She replied quite simply.

"Bomb."

She led me to her car and opened the door for me. As soon as she did, the car in the garage exploded causing the majority of the car alarms inside go off along with it, not to mention the building's emergency lock-down procedure.

"So that's why you got me out, you knew this was going to happen." I accused her.

"Of course I did, this is a kidnapping." She smiled at me.

She took out my 1911 from her bag and aimed it at me.

"Get in the trunk Mr. White." Her smile disappeared.

If I didn't, she would have killed me. Killing me would have stopped the project, so I did, but not before pressing the button on my belt. This showed that I was being kidnapped, it wouldn't be long before my rescue arrived, as soon as I was in the trunk, the woman put away my 1911 and pulled out a bulldog PX4 before shooting me in the stomach with it, sending pain throughout my body and down my spine. Even as my vision was blurring I could see the woman look up. She put her fingers in her green eyes, took them away and looked back at me. Those blue orbs that I had seen in my darkest nightmares, it wasn't her.

It was him.

My son had finally tracked me down, about to kill me. Not only this, but he was a woman.

"I'd save your questions if I were you Angel. With the speed we're going to be moving and the tight space. You'd run out of air before you even got an answer." He stared at me, looking at me with now pure hatred.

I reached out for him.

"Jason, don't do this." I pleaded.

He shot me again, this time in the knee cap.

"I will. Stay safe."

Slam, the trunk was shut. The engine started and the car began to move. It wasn't 10 minutes before the gunshots began, the car halted. Then I started realising something, I was about to go through what Jason had when I had had his mother killed.

Another car hit the one that we were in, flipping it over onto it's back. Popping the trunk as soon as his car landed on it's roof. I crawled out to see my security force hold their aim on the car with rifles loaded.

"Hold your fire!" I ordered as I pushed myself to my feet.

Something was wrong, I expected Jason to be able to survive the crash seeing as I'd managed to in the trunk. I decided to check the driver's seat of the car, before I could get to the door the force began yelling 'drop your weapon' and 'get down' unfortunately this didn't stop Jason trying to fight.

"Mother-fu" He began, but was cut off before a tazer hit him. One barb hit him in the head and the other in the chest.

The shocking sent him over the edge, knocking him out into a incapacitated state. This meant he was on the ground, fighting for his strength, or what was left of it anyway. Some of my forces moved in on him, disarming him and handcuffing him so that he had no way of attacking or defending himself.

As they took my son and threw his unconscious body into the back of a van, I looked down at my feet. My 1911 and his PX4 were lying there. So I picked them up and looked between them both, it was a stupid thing. His choice of weapon never made sense to me, I always thought he liked 1911s as I did, but he was likely just using what he could get his hands on when he first came to me. All I knew was that he was a killer, but someone that I could capitalize on.

 **1 week later.**

"How is he?" I asked the doctor as I looked through the plexi glass into the cell that Jason was visibly fuming in.

We'd been de-hydrating him, keeping him controllable. Making sure that he couldn't use his powers of ice against us when we attempted to recondition him.

"He's still attempting to kill whoever get's close enough. Thankfully he's so dehydrated that he can barely get up." He replied.

As a joke, I tapped on the glass. The real Jason, who'd only just started returning to his male state reacted in a way that I didn't imagine in the slightest. All the talk about dehydration made me believe he didn't have the energy to make a lunge. He didn't just just lunge at the glass, he put his hand through it. Just inches away from me was his bleeding hands, I caught some of his blood with my index finger and dabbed my tounge with it.

"That brings back memories." I reminisced as the sweet wine like taste spread over my tongue.

"He seems to like you are an exception. His hatred seems unrelenting for you, I'm not sure what you did to him, but whatever it was, he definitely hasn't forgotten." He commented.

"I don't understand, he has his Brother and his Sister to worry about, at this point, he would have just submitted so that he could have a chance to see them again... Don't tell me." I began to realize something.

"Luke's dead... You know that." Jason finally spoke to me.

"What? No, he isn't, his pacemaker is still sending me heart signals." I was confused.

Jason's eyes lit up with this look of surprise, it then turned to rage. He was denying what I was saying. Either that, or someone had convinced him that Luke had died.

"They... they told me..." He was now shaking.

"They were lying to you, I can show you the readings if you can restrain yourself. If it makes you feel any better, he's a healthy boy. By the looks of the readings, he's very happy too. My son, look at me." I started leading him into something.

He tried to avert my gaze, not listen to my lies any longer. I was worried that as soon as I tried to recruit him, he would betray me.

But he looked at me, trying his best to retrieve his arm.

"The things I did to you, they were necessary. It taught me a number of things, especially about your body. I now know how to make men stronger than men. Do you understand? I can make gods from men with a shot. Do you know what power that entails?" I began.

Jason retrieved his arm, blood began traveling up his body into his nose, eyes and mouth to return the fluids to his system.

"You can't make Tiwinoku out of humans, do you know why? We don't have the same hardware you understand?" He mocked me.

"I tire of this. Do you remember my little word? What was it now?" I smiled malevolently at him.

Fear struck him, he knew what I was doing. He knew full well what I was about to do to him, he hated it.

" _Sutaimi_ " I whispered into his ear.

His body seized up, without feeling pain he pulled out the glass in his arms and stood at attention facing me, waiting for orders. He was going to receive orders alright. It was now that I realised that finally I got what I wanted, a family business, father and son working side by side.

 **Batman.**

We'd searched the entire hideout and found nothing, that was until Canary came up to me with a note.

"I found this, he's left to go on a mission." She handed me the note.

"Everyone.

You may have realised that I've left for a while, but don't panic. Something's been on my mind and I have to sort this out myself. I should be fine, after all this new disguise makes it difficult for me to be picked out of a crowd.

Not sure if I should tell you exactly where I went, because if I do you'll follow me, I don't want to be followed on this. This is one of those times where you can break the contract by trying to do the right thing.

I suppose I should leave you a little clue as to where I've gone, so here.

I'm going to find out the truth about a family member's death. I know someone has answers and I'm going to find them. Besides they're a criminal, you'd like me to bring them in."

I read over the note again and again trying to figure out what it was that he was talking about. Then I realised something, it could be a rouse so that we'd be on the search for him in the mainland whilst he was on Tsun Island.

"Prep an aircraft, we're going to Tsun Island," I ordered

 **1 day later.**

We arrived in Tsun by aircraft. Robin, Canary, Megan and I traveled to the Island. Instantly I knew why the others had decided to dress with light colors. Tsun Island was off the east coast of America.

The Island used to be a safe haven for people who had money and wanted to live their final years in relative solitude and wealth. In 2002 that changed as the entire Island was filled with America's 'freak' population, people with powers were exiled to a number of places, Tsun being the more interesting one as it was once governed by humans. Then synthetic humanoid machines called Wardens. J was a driving force in the rebellion against the synths.

When we finally landed, I noticed that the hot weather wasn't agreeing with a number of us being dressed the way that we were.

"Robin, you've been here before. How close are we to his house?" I asked as we all stepped off of the aircraft onto the tarmac airfield.

"We're on the wrong side of the Island, his club is nearby. I doubt he'd be hiding out there though." He replied as he walked to the cargo bay of the aircraft.

"I could use a drink, it's hotter than hell out here." Canary pulled at her collar.

"This Island is called the devil's throat for a reason you know." A voice from nowhere commented.

As we all turned, a figure began to appear from the air, as if loosing their invisibility. Whoever it was, he wasn't happy to see us. Blonde hair, green eyes and a silver ring on both ring fingers.

"Jack. You look better than you did the last time we met." Robin commented.

"You've met?" Megan asked.

"Jack was with J in Jump city, he helped us bring down the order and has been living with J since." He answered.

Jack chuckled.

"Naw, we broke up a while back. I can't spend my life waiting for someone to come back to me. Even if they are faithful. Now is there something I can help you with?" He placed his hands on his hips.

"We're looking for J, he's been missing for about a day. We figured he came here." I informed Jack about the situation.

"Well he aint here if that's what you think. Trust me, people haven't forgot what we did for this Island, hell even I still get compliments from complete strangers for helping out in the rebellion... I tell you what, I'll take you up to his house. You can see for yourself." Jack proposed.

I looked at the others who were looking at each other with some kind of disbelief. It was sudden but it happened, Jack grabbed onto my shoulder along with Canary, then jumped his legs onto Robin and Megan's shoulders.

We were taken through some kind of void. The world turned black, but we ended up in a house that looked like it was built in feudal Japan. Jack had trouble getting back onto his feet, but he managed it.

"Did we just travel back in time or something?" Robin asked, actually worried.

Jack just stared at him, like he should have known about his powers. He walked over to the front door and opened it. A few cars were outside along with a Harley Davidson under a tarp, this was J's house.

"Luke, you in?!" Jack called into the house.

"Luke?" Robin whispered to Megan.

This little teenager walked down the staircase into the hall, his eyes fixed on Robin as if he was scared of him. Jack tempted him to come downstairs which he did and stuck next to Jack like glue.

"He's alive?" Robin couldn't believe it.

I didn't need to grace that with an answer.

"Obviously, why what's happened?" Jack began to look worried.

"Jason was injured in Afghanistan, he was hospitalized with some kind of PTSD. He was convinced by his CO that Luke was killed just before his transport was destroyed. He was the only survivor. We took him in, but he went missing after we got him stable." I explained, realising the situation that Jason wasn't here.

"He's hurt?" Luke began, his voice was warbling slightly.

Jack grabbed Luke in a one armed hug.

"He'll be fine Luke, remember when he fought off those gangsters?" Jack comforted him.

Luke began to lighten up greatly, remembering Jason's defense. Even though I'd gone through the trouble of searching through Jason's past with a fine tooth comb, I'd never even thought that he'd been this protective over his brother.

"Do any of ya'll want anything whilst you're here? I mean, we don't got much to offer but what ever you need, we can try." Jack offered his services to us.

"Tell me something. Why doesn't he use his powers?" Megan began

"That's easy, he's afraid of killing someone who don't need to be killed. I mean if you saw what he did to those synths with a blade, you'd be pretty scared of his powers too." Jack looked solemn.

 **Angel**

Jason had explained to me that his powers were becoming quite limitless. He was able to create a portal big enough to fit what I needed in and bring it back. All it needed was to paint a giant Pentagram on the cieling of the warehouse. Sure enough, no later had he gone had he accomplished his task.

We didn't know it, but he'd performed a monumental task.

He stole a shipping container.

We'd decided that controlling him in his Sutaimi state was important, we could under no circumstances break that trance. So we blocked his eardrums with speakers so that he could only hear my commands and the sounds of footsteps around him, they were designed so that he could not be broken out of the trance, but still could be controlled with vocal commands.

"Sir, he's been gone a while. Should we check in?" Conner, the head of the PMC I hired was pestering me.

"No, the slightest distraction and he go blank. Just wait." I sighed, growing tired of his constant pestering.

Suddenly, the pentagram began to glow with a bright blue flame, opening a large portal. Through it came to the shipping container, then came Jason. He'd spawned blue wings to slow his decent, straight from the crane.

He landed perfectly, not damaging the container. However he hadn't moved since he'd hit the floor. The pentagram's flame died, with it the wings on Jason's back. The PMCs began to move Jason away from the container, better still they began installing our new EMP into the container.

Jason needed rest after this operation, it was no surprise that he'd been knocked unconscious by this event.


	5. Chapter 5

**Get out.**

 **Angel**

I walked into the obeservation room to look inside for Jason to see if he was moving or not. Thankfully the movement in his chest proved that he was still awake, it crossed my mind that he was probobly still under the trance waiting for an order.

Before I could press the button on the intercom, Efram walked in. He was the doctor I'd assigned to Jason, he knew a lot about the Tiwinoku thanks to my library.

"Zhis is bad Angel." His thick German accent came through loud and clear.

"What do you mean Schwaiger? He's fine, it's just rest he needs. The only reason he hasn't moved is because I haven't told him to." I sighed, disregarding his worries.

"What you're planning, I know what will happen. No-one on the island will know it was you, they'll place the blame on the closest offenders that they can find. Zhat will be zhe USA." He mentioned to me.

I turned to him, to look him in the eyes through the round glasses he was wearing.

"Listen to me Schwaiger, that island has some sort of power underneath it. If I can harness that power who knows what could happen?" I lowered my voice, he knew what the probelm was.

"So, you intend to start a war just to find this power? You have no evidence it even exists, you don't know if you can even harness such power." He was getting more flustered as we went on.

"It's there... It must be, why else are there so many freaks on that Island?" I needed the answer to that question.

"Genetics, not mutations. These differences must be passed on from the parents to offspring. Look at your son for example." He looked through the window at Jason.

"He has features of yours, gifts he recieved from you. His powers? From his mother more likely. Don't you see? Why does it have to be some freakish mutation caused by some unidentified power? It's simple genetics." Schwaiger was beggining to make sense.

Enough was enough, I was sick of discussing this. I had to get Jason on his feet so that the forces could load up and prepare to invade the island, something that we could not do without Jason.

I pressed the button underneath the window.

"Jason, get-" I stalled realising my mistake.

As Jason heard this, he instantly reached into his ears and ripped out the device I'd installed. I reliased my mistake. I'd broken the trance, before I could say sutaimi Jason had lunged up into the wall and ripped out the speaker.

Schwaiger began to run around to the door, but Jason had allready barricaded the door with the bed. I just looked on, stupended by my own stupidity. How I allowed this to happen was beyond me.

"Come Angel! Face me!" He was screaming inside the infirmary

"Calm down Jason, you've done well recently. As promised, you can have these photos, proof that Luke is alive." I reached into my coat and placed the photo on the glass.

Suddenly he lunged at the window and put his hand through the 3 inch thick pane of glass, his hand incased in ice, the second he defused the ice he reached in further and grabbed me. By doing this he accomplished two things.

One, he broke my nose on the glass when he tried to pull me through.

Two, he sliced his arm up the sleeve.

He now also had the photo, he stared at it, taking in every detail. He knew it was Luke, the shaking proved the emotion that was no doubt flowing through his body, yearning to kill those who made him believe Luke was dead no doubt.

"NO!" He screamed as he threw the photo away from him.

"Let me help you Jason." I tried.

He flinched when I called him that.

"I'll help you alright, I'm going to introduce you to a few freinds of mine." He began to growl lowley in his throat.

"Smith." I noticed the blood on the floor.

"Wesson." It was beginning to form into a pentagram.

"And the Justice league." He began to laugh.

The pentagram burst into flames, covering Jason in the blue hue. I couldn't let him kill himself, so I ran outside to the door that Schwaiger was pushing against. I pushed him aside and kicked the door open.

The flames were gone, as was Jason. The only evidence that he was ever here was the strange amount of blood that coated the floor around me. He'd gone.

Gone.

"Mother Fucker!" I kicked the bed against the wall, and began to destroy the room with my bare hands.

 **Jason.**

I fell through the portal into some sort of rift, waiting for the other side to open. If this was going to work, there needed to be light on portal that I'd left behind at the hideout, I'd hoped that someone had left a curtain open or at the very least it was still light outside.

 **Robin**

It was a long shot, but after days of Jason being missing, I decided to take one last look in the room that we kept him in. The minute I turned the light on, the room burst into flames, the kind with a blue hue to it. It was Jason's flame, his colours.

All of a sudden, Jason flew through the flames into the room. He hovered in the air, but the fire died and Jason fell to the ground on his back. He was in pain, I could see it from where I was stood. Quickly I made my way over to him to see if he was alright.

The answer was no.

"J, are you awake?" I asked as i shook him slightly.

"Yeah..." He groaned as he tried to get up.

His arms were bleeding and his clothes were torn, his eyes red and his breathing shallow. I needed help.

"Hey, J's back! I need help! He's hurt!" I shouted into the hall, still keeping my hands on J.

Suddenly he grabbed me by the collar and pulled himself close to my face.

"He's got something big... Stop Angel." He was trying to speak, but he was weak.

With no-one coming, either because no-one heard or no-one cared, I picked him up and ran him to the infirmary. Based on how pale he was, he was sick and not just from the bleeding that was becoming more and more heavy each time I stepped.

When I got to the infirmary, I set him down on the bed and began to take the shirt he was wearing off so I could see his wounds. It looked as though he'd punched through a window. Either way, there was glass in his hand that needed to be removed and I couldn't do anything but watch.

"Robin, forget it." He nearly pleaded with me.

"Stop J, please stay with me here." I had to shake him to keep him with me.

"I'm tired, not dying. It's another underground thing." He began explaining.

I grabbed foreceps and began to grab the large piece of glass that was still inside his hand. The second I grabbed it, J began to shake, he tried to fight against the glass being removed, he ripped it out himself with all the fighting. He let out the most terrifying scream of pain I'd heard in a while.

"Robin, what's going-" Superboy walked in to see me operating on J.

Instantly he walked in to help me by retraining J to the table who began wrestling against Superboy. He then released one last word before he began to get more pale.

"Water." He began.

I realised what he meant, I filled up a bowl with water and poured it on his head. Instantly, colour began to return gradually, his wounds began to heal and the glass remaining in his hands was being pushed out, the wounds were still fresh but they were healing none the less. Superboy let go of him as I began to wrap bandages around his hands and arms, then I hooked up an ECG unit to moniter his heartbeat.

"Where's he been?" Superboy adressed the elephant in the room.

"He went to find Angel, his dad. From what he's said, a lot of these scars came from the way that Angel treated him, that's not to mention the stories I've heard about Angel and him from his sister." I explained, taking one last look at J before I looked at Superboy.

"What kind of things?" He asked, acting more simple than usual.

"The time Angel tried to 'teach' J how to swim by taping his arms and legs together and throwing him in a running river." I told one tale.

"I never knew what you said was true, I haven't seen him like this." Superboy looked at J sympathetically.

I gave one last glance at J's body, the scarred exterior told me everything I needed. We had to leave him to heal.

"Come on, we need to let him rest. He'll be right in the morning." I guided Superboy out the door and away from J.

 **Jason - The next morning.**

I felt like needles were being placed all over my body again, just like the ritual. As I opened my eyes, I saw Artimus finishing up a sutureing job on my left arm. As I looked, I saw that the wounds hadn't healed the way I wanted them to.

"Shit." I breathed, realising they were going to scar.

Artimus gasped and backed off from me, accidentally jabbing the needle about an inch deep into my skin which caused more pain than I needed at the time. Quickly I pulled the needle out and began to finish the job myself.

"Are you alright? You've been gone a while." She explained to me.

"Yeah, Angel made me steal a shipping container. I don't really know what he wants it for. Whatever it is, it's bad." I smiled gently as I tied the knot at the end of the stitch.

"That doesn't explain why it's taken so long for you to get back to us, if you can just use a portal to get anywhere, why not do it sooner?" She wondered.

I bit the thread and licked the blood from where Art had stabbed me.

"Three reasons, I need energy to be able to use the portal. I'd already used most of it transfering a shipping container. Second, I was under the trance, I can't do anything whilst under the influence of it. Finally, I used the portal the minute I was able to, after I was given quite a shock." I explained as I pulled myself up from the bed.

I attempted to get back on my feet, but of course, my head began to spin the moment my first foot touched the floor.

"Right, do you mind explaining something to me?" Art asked as she helped me up to my feet.

"Sure, if I don't have to answer it, besides you and I both know that we have different opinions about things." I joked as I edged towards the sink.

Art had to help me by holding my arm so I had something to balance on, the second I got to the sink, I turnned the tap on and put my head under the stream of water.

"If Angel had you under a trance, how did he end up breaking it?" She asked.

Hard question to answer, I didn't want to let on that I knew that Luke was alive, but I didn't want to seem suspisous.

"Angel's a umm... Smart idiot. He had me under control, but he couldn't help but call me Jason." I flinched even though I was saying the name.

"Right. Well, everyone's relieved that you're alright, even those of the league that you don't know are relieved." Art smiled as I stayed under the stream, taking in as much water as I could.

"Good to know, I bet you thought I went to Tsun. Did you go?" I asked as I took my head out of the sink and turned the water off.

"No, Robin, Megan and Canary went... I think. Wally didn't go, I know that much, it's been quiet. The Earth is safe unfortunately, keeps us bored and on edge." She complained audibly as my body absorbed the last of the water.

I began to feel refreshed and empowered again. I was able to work again should the need arise.

"Yeah, apart from the minefield that the middle east is right now. Starvation in the thrid world, world debt... Nothing we can really do about that though is there?" I smiled sarcastically.

As much of a stupid thing it was, we were powerless to do anything about it. We had superpowers not godlike ablilities. We couldn't materialise matter out of thin air and fix the world.

"Well, we can't do much about that. I'd stay resting up, but I'd go and see Robin if I were you. He's not slept." She explained

"Alright, if it weren't for him I might have got stuck in the void. Thanks." I thanked her as I walked out.

I walked down the hall, trying to find out where Robin was. The doors weren't labeled, but I knew there was one place that he might be and that was the gym. I walked in the gym only to find that Robin wasn't exercising, his head was resting against the wall, a crack forming in the wall.

"If you're suffering from hallucinations, that's really not the way to get rid of them." I began to speak, reminded about my drug indused hallucinations, making a perfectly normal room look like it had been used by a serial killer to store blood and rust.

Robin turned, looking at me. He scared me slightly, the reddened eyes were either from lack of sleep, alcahol or from crying. I hoped he hadn't been crying, he would have made me feel guilty.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" He sighed, depressed by the sound of it.

"At my expense, yeah... So..." I didn't know how to aproach the subject.

You see, Robin almost fucked my brother and I out of a future by releasing the reason being the Jump City murders. He didn't release our names, but the fact remained people knew that it was me. The minute I got back to Tsun island, everyone knew about my exploits, at least the mafia members. It was why I could never be comfortable around him, I simply didn't trust him with secrets.

"I almost ruined your life once before, now you're back you almost died again." Robin leant against the wall as I aproached him.

Taken aback, I almost lost my temper with him. I remained calm none-the-less and tried to be firm with him.

"You can't blame yourself for this, I exploited the contract so I could go alone to find Angel. If you'd have come with me, you'd have more reason to be depressed. At least one of the others would have died, he needs me so he won't kill me. This was the best outcome, you know that right?" I began to try and get him onto my level.

It didn't work.

"I shouldn't have let you go. Those cuts J, you're trying to tell me he didn't hurt you?" He questioned me.

Now I lost my temper, he hadn't listned.

"Robin, I put my fist through 3 inchs of glass to grab a picture out of his hand-" I stopped myself, trying my best not to let the cat out of the bag.

"Of what? What would be so important you had to do that?" Robin looked panicked.

It was then I knew, Robin was hiding Luke from me. But I had to hold my tounge, if this was to work, I had to pick up on something.

"Mom... He had a picture of her, he started talking about her. Lying about how he loved her." As I made up the story, I began to picture it as true, I wouldn't have come through the portal with cuts on my arms, I'd have returned with his severed head.

"He probobly did love her J. He wouldn't have had 3 kids with her otherwise." Robin began.

 _ **Bang**_

My fist connected with the wall, flames engulfing my entire arm as it did, rage flowing through me.

"You. Don't. Know. Angel. White." I spoke lowly in my throat.

Realising what I'd done, I retrieved my fist, shaking the drywall dust that came with it.

"Sorry." I apologised as the flames died.

"No I'm s-" Robin began, but never finished.

"You don't have to apologise. I'm sorry, you're right... He loved Kate, treated her like she was some sort of queen. He loved Luke to some degree, he kept him sealed from the world... And from me. You know, Mom didn't really like me either." I began explaining my story in more depth for him as he was clearly having trouble understanding me.

"Luke and Kate, they're... Wò. They can have children, heirs. I am Báo, you can guess what that means." I sighed.

Robin was calculating in his head.

"You can't have kids, so what?" He asked.

"You don't understand Tiwinoku culture. Having kids meant that your strengths, your powers passed on to a new generation, being Báo means you're just walking meat. This is early stuff though, reccently Luke and Kate are part of the Fēnmiǎn school and I am part of the Xīnshēng School. Birth and rebirth, birth ends in death, rebirth starts with death." I began to explain.

"Are the tattoos marks of Xīnshēng?" Robin asked.

"No, these are marks of the Zhànshì. The warrior, these happed when Xīnshēng are purged. When the Fēnmiǎn get purged, the mountain becomes the temple and the flames become the pheonix or the dragon based on gender. Temple representing religeon, pheonix and dragon representing marriage." I gave as much information as I could.

"So because you're unable to have kids, she hated you?" Robin was still confused.

"No..." The back of my head tapped the wall behind me.

"She didn't hate me, she just couldn't accept. Being Báo and not even attempting to breed... It didn't make sense when to her, I found letters adressed to me after her death from her, she knew she'd die but she wanted me to know the truth." I didn't really want to continue, but it happened anyway.

"Which is?" Robin looked intruiged.

"I was meant to die in the crash with her. Somehow she knew I'd survive so of course she set up percautions. The letters, guns and drugs, telling me to kill myself. I wasn't to die for being Báo, but so Angel could learn more about Kate and Luke. They'd love him more when he killed the man responsible for my death, they'd be happy." i finished the story.

"Well, that helped. I feel much happier." He sighed.

"She was right, they would have been. However, Kate wouldn't be with the woman she loves and Luke wouldn't have freinds and he wouldn't love being who he is... was. What I'm trying to say is, bad things happen but good things come out of them. In this instance, I'm alive and I know that Angel has another underground bunker, a private millitary and a shipping container." I layed out the events for Robin.

We looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"That's the silver lining?" Robin chuckled.

"Better than knowing he has a pharmasutical company he's owned for years." I similed.

"You're an ass." He pushed me.

"I know... Besides, what would you do without me?" I laughed.

"I dunno, feel less guilt?" He chuckled back.

"Well... Maybe you'd be chasing some tail somewhere." I had to stifle a laugh back.

Robin choked on his laughter, not realising I could read him like an open book even in the state that I was in. He knew full well what I was talking about, yet he didn't speak about it. If he had spoken about it, there would be hell to pay.

"Tell no-one." He warned as he recovered himself.

"Oh my lips are sealed, just hope to what ever higher power you believe in that the others can't read you like I can." I smiled slyly.

Robin noticed that the door was starting to open, I grabbed his arm gently and absorbed the tears that were still welled in his eyes, making sure that whoever walked through couldn't tell that he'd been upset with me. When it appeared that no-one was there, Robin shook.

"Oh um, Batman brought something around. I think you should take a look at it, see everyone was talking when you went missing, how easy it would be to find you should you go missing again. Giving you a uniform if you like." He explained as he stood from the wall.

He began to walk as thoughts clouded my mind.

"Coming?" He asked as he turned to look at me.

"No. Spandex." I made that adamant as I began to follow him.

"Nothing skin tight, nothing water proof, nothing overly colourful, no capes and one thing is so clear I shouldn't have to even say it." I began listing things as I followed him.

"What?" He asked.

"No mask. You might think it hides your identity but it really doesn't, your facial features give you away to anyone who knows you, and no stupid eye thing either. My eyes are specific to me, blue is good, purple is knock me out and red is I'm about to kill everything I can before I calm down. If you hide my eyes, you put everyone in danger. I'm talking civilian lives Robin." I sounded more and more like I was compaining every second.

Robin lead me into an elevator and showed me inside, we were going down into the dephs of the cave to find what ever it was. As soon as the doors opened, I saw what it was that Robin was talking about. It was kind of like a gigantic sewing machine.

"What is that?" I asked aloud.

"That is a Custom Uniform Production Unit. CUP for short." Robin explained as he.

"C-U... This is a joke right?" I sighed, looking at the contraption.

"Nope, just look." He beconned me over to the console at the far end of the machine. He opened it up and walked me through it.

"Look, choose the material." He started the moment I could see it.

"Cotton, heavy duty for the coat, pants and gloves. Normal cotton white button up shirt, leather steel toe cap boots, cowboy style. Everything black apart from the shirt by the way. Most importantly, kydex holsters, they have to be universal to hold any weapon I can fi-" I was silenced by the way Robin looked at me, he pointed to a table on the other side of the room.

"Those are your new weapons, don't lose these ones J." He sighed as he frantically typed into the console.

I began to walk over to the table, slowly as to wonder what was actually in the case on the table. As I reached it, I grabbed the tabs.

 _Click_

 _Click_

The case opened, inside was something that I'd had my eyes on for years, but never had the nerve to pick up. 12 inches in length, the most powerfull handgun in the world. A 500 S&W magnum in moment I picked it up, it felt right. I indexed the cylinder to hear it click, but it clicked much sooner than I expected. I opened the cylinder to check the thing.

It had been chambered in 357 magnum. because of the size of the cylinder, it had a 10 shot capacity, but that didn't change the fact I'd been duped.

"Robin. How is it possible you've found a 500 magnum, and chambered it in 357 magnum? I mean no-one in their right mind would do that, they'd just buy a desert eagle." I sighed, looking down the sights.

"It's not 357, it's 38. special." He replied, still focusing on the screen.

"You mean to tell me even though you have the strongest frame that you can find for a revolver, you chamber it specifically for 38. special. You do realise I can use 357 in a 38 special right?" I began to test his knowlege.

"It's a weaker cylinder. You only use rubber slugs in that too." He sighed.

Disapointed, I tossed the ruined magnum on the table and reached for the 1911 on the table.

"You'd best not have given me a 22. here, that had best be a 45. or I'm going to be pissed." I sighed, grabbing the 100-something year old design in my hand.

I checked the barrel, sure enough, it was a . The damage had been done with the 500 magnum, though, something had been tampered on it.

"Its had its trigger improved, as well as the compensator holes." Robin quipped before I could say anything.

"I can see that. How did you know I'd want the trigger improved?" I asked.

"Same way I knew you wanted a 1911." He kept his eyes focused on the screen.

I placed the 1911 down and noticed the other two weapons on the table. Mossberg 500 with 8 shell tube and collapsing stock. Not to mention the modernised AK74. Quickly I picked up the AK and looked it over, it was the exact one that I'd carried many years ago, at the seige of Tsun. Which only meant one thing.

"You opened my vault." I set the rifle down.

Robin froze, he knew he was in trouble.

"Yeah, the password wasn't hard to figure out." He began to shake knowing that I could snap him in two should I need to.

"You entered my vaults, unlocked my safes." I began walking towards Robin.

"J, please." He stood away from the console.

"Stole my weapons, saw my files." I got closer.

When I was close enough, I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the console.

"What did you see? Did you read my files?!" I kept my steel grip on him so he couldn't just wrigle out of it.

"I saw the file named mom. That's the only one I read, that's it." He panicked, noticing that I was tightening my grip.

At that point, I let him go. He'd read the worst file he could have.

"Ask," I spoke.

"What?" He panicked.

"You have questions, this is the one and only time you're getting answers to this topic. Now ask." I sighed giving him space.

"I only have one, and you wont like it. Why did she want you to kill yourself?" He asked.

I had to think about the way to put it, but in actual fact there was only really one way that I could explain it. Being truthful.

"She wanted me to do it, so her plan for the rest of the family could be happy. See I was supposed to die, Angel was supposed to retrieve my body and make it look like I'd been murdered, then he'd kill a man who was suposedly my murderer. Then Luke and Kate begin to love him more than they loved anything else, they'd do anything for him." I explained the situation.

Robin looked taken aback as if he'd never thought of this outcome.

"What? What did you expect? Something happy?" I sighed, regretting getting physical with him.

"No... There was something else J, she left so many of them behind, but there was something else she left. It was sealed, still is... It's in the case J." He looked at me, sorry for even bringing it up.

"I knew you'd figure it out J. One of the reasons why I brought you down here was to show you it." He looked like a puppy, the way that he turned back to the console.

Trying to calm down, I walked over to the case and looked under the foam. Sure enough, there was the letter. Sealed, it was probobly another 'kill yourself' memo, but I was intruiged again.

I opened it and began to read.

It read...


	6. Chapter 6

**The letter.**

 _Jason._

 _My son, my second child._

 _I write this letter on your 9th birthday. I write this to warn you of events to come, you will understand later on in life._

 _I always told you that you were special, even though you were so upset with yourself for just living. 2 days ago, you attempted to end your life, at first I thought that Dante had possessed you._

 _No._

 _Even though you wont speak, I am not a fool. I can read the signs my son, Angel has been hurting you with no remorse behind him. Even when you were being revived in the hospital, he wasn't to be seen. One day, he is going to try and kill you._

 _I never finished this letter to you my son. I don't understand why I couldn't, but now is the eve of your 10th birthday. I fear for the third child._

 _We named him Luke, after the Star Wars character. I know you don't like these things, but you must understand why. Luke will attempt to fight his father, but with one act of kindness from him, Luke will be turned. When you meet, he will try to kill you because Angel will tell him to._

 _Do not harm him._

 _This is my final entry into this letter._

 _Angel has lied to me._

 _He has lied to you._

 _He has lied to Katherine_

 _I write this on the eve of your 14th. To tell you that I am sorry._

 _I am sorry._

 _So sorry._

 _I will never hear your voice._

 _I will never see you grow._

 _I will never see your marriage._

 _I will never see my grandchildren._

 _Angel is a fool, I heard him over the phone. He is going to try and kill me and you with me. If he fails, his men will finish the job for him. They will not be kind and they will not be quick._

 _The letters you have seen before this, they are a farce, but I hope you realise this before it is too late._

 _Do_

 _Not_

 _Kill_

 _Yourself_

 _The items I left behind are for your benefit._

 _1911_

 _38\. special_

 _Morphine_

 _The tools that you believe I want you to kill yourself with._

 _I want you to survive with._

 _Jason - These are my final wishes._

 _Find Luke_

 _Find Kathrine_

 _Bring Angel to justice for what he'd done to this family._

 _Burn down his company around him if you need to._

 _Most importantly, be happy._

 _Jason._

 _Do you remember the tale of Dante and Yumi?_

 _The God and Queen of the Tiwinoku._

 _Yumi was elected Queen, but she felt her face too unsightly to be able to rule a villiage of powerful warriors. As such, Dante cursed Yumi to have a mask permenatly grafted to her face to hide it. When she finaly died after a proud life, Dante married her in the void._

 _Do you see why I asked if you remember this?_

 _I know this journey you'll take will be hard on you, remember something always._

 _I love you._

 _I have always loved you._

 _Do not fill your heart with hatred, or you will never be happy._

 _Find love, Jason._

 _I have only one gift left that I can give you._

 _35 feet east of the house you will find a car, under the car, there will be a hatch covered by leaves and dirt. Under that hatch will be a wonder of gifts that I leave to you. You will find gifts for your lover too._

 _Whenever you feel alone, think of me, Jason._

 _I_

 _I will miss you._

 _Goodbye._

 _I love you._

 **Third person.**

The letter ends, repeating the sentiment. Jason looks on, reading the final paragraph, again and again, attempting to find some negative. He can't, he fails to find a negative sentiment towards him.

For once in days, Jason's heart clenched and stopped. The lump in his throat grew larger and larger before he could hold it no longer. In a fit of sorrow, he slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, trying to mask the sorrow.

He failed again.

The moment his hands hit the table, his tears flowed like the river of blood he'd left in the past. This time, it was different, Jason couldn't stay quiet, he sobbed.

His cries distracted the scared Robin who was distracted with the machine, attempting to not be killed. He noticed Jason's shaking legs and his eventual collapse to his knees. Robin, now began to see the side of Jason that most people never saw, the side that only came out when Jason didn't have an answer to everything.

Quickly, Robin went to comfort Jason until he realised that Jason was cold. Extremely cold, his tears were frozen on his face. Robin tried to console Jason, to no avail. Jason was too confused to explain why.

Eventually, Jason recovered himself and got to his feet. Allowing Robin to place him into the machine.

The machine gave a terrible noise, as though it was grinding rocks as it produced the uniform that Robin had specified. Although the noise was so loud, Robin remained calm. After all, this was how he managed to keep so many of his own uniforms.

Minutes later, the sound stopped and the hydraulic door opened with a puff of steam. Jason walked out in -effectively what was- a suit that would never rip, tear or crease.

"I'm going to kill that Motherfucker," Jason spoke, showing his rage and misery intwined.

The threat did not go unnoticed, Robin realised that Jason was becoming more and more of a threat to society and to those around him. In an attempt to calm Jason down, Robin grabbed the crook of Jason's arm and squeezed it gently.

"No, we're going to bring him to justice, like you promised," Robin spoke determinedly.

Jason loomed in thought, then nodded. He began to realise that killing Angel wouldn't be punishment enough. Jason wanted Angel to fear him, watch as his empire burnt down with Jason in the middle holding a flame thrower.

Time was wasting, though, it was going to take a toll on everyone if they didn't do anything.

Everyone rested in the common room whilst Artimus, Megan and Conner watched on as Jason busied himself with a simple Chinese dish. Showing them with precise instructions on how to cook it. Although Jason doubted that they were paying attention, they were just dumbfounded by the skill that Jason showed doing something that harmed no-one.

It took a while before something actually happened. An alarm began to blare, a real emergency was happening. Someone needed help.

 **Jason - 5 minutes later.**

Reluctantly, I took the revolver with me for the sake of having an excuse to carry something so overcompensating. Besides, staring down the barrel of the thing was enough to get even the most threatening men and women to soil themselves in fear. I had the rifle too, standing between my legs in the back of the transport with the cargo bay door open.

We were flying over a bridge that linked the city to another, just like the one that was being built in Tsun against the will of everyone on the island. Shaped charges sorted that out relativly quickly.

"J do you know if you can hit anything from this distance?" Robin asked over the radio seeing as there was too much noise to hear him without it.

"I'm in the back of an aircraft going however fast we're going shooting at a traffic pile up. Do you really need me to attempt to shoot at this point?" I sighed, annoyed at his burst of incompetence.

Suddenly, I noticed the issue. Several blinking lights across the bridge about 10 feet from where the pile up ended, several military style vocals were on the other side of it.

"What exactly are we dealing with here Robin?" I called, realising this was more that I was used to.

"Well the bridge is being held hostage, we-" He began, but hostage situations weren't helped by a large aircraft with superhumans in it.

"Robin, what makes you think were going to stop this before the bomb goes off?" I asked before he finished.

"I can get the detonator before they get the chance to press it," Wally explained, jumping into the conversation.

I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and forefinger of my left hand, they knew very little about terrorists.

"There's going to be at least two detonators, based on the amount of charges and where they're placed, one is a warning and the other is to destory the section of the bridge. Figure that one out, the detonator for the section likely is far away from this place." I explained, remembering a similar scenario in Afghanistan.

"We'll play it by ear J, just watch." Aqualad tried to calm me down, noting that my foot was beginning to start to twitch out of control.

The aircraft began to rotate around and lower to the bridge so that we could hop off. As I did, I noticed something concerning, but relieving at the same time. Most of the cars had been emptied and the owners had chosen their lives over their cars.

As I took in my surroundings I realised that soon I was going to have to get a close look at the charges.

Robin, Artimus, Megan, Wally and Aqualad had come with me whilst superboy piloted the aircraft, keeping it out of the path of destruction. I walked slowly and carefully towards one of the charges. Simply looking at it told me something, I wasn't dealing with C4, it was Semtex.

Semtex wasn't as volitile as C4, but the damage it could cause was immense and it was used for demolition purposes. However, we were talking about a recently built bridge, not a suspension bridge either, all the explosion would do was cause the bridge to shut down. The terrorists were smart.

"Drop your weapon!" A woman's voice called out, a familiar one too.

I looked up to see a woman, slightly older than me, her hair dyed in an irratic fashion, short and classy. I named her instantly, it was Kate, my sister.

"Kate?" I asked.

She didn't answer, the deadeye stare told me she didn't recognise me, much like I recognised no-one when under the influence of the drugs 7 had given me in Jump city. Realising the issue, I took the sling from over my shoulder and dropped the AK to the side, leaving it to rest, never attempting to pick it up again.

Her gun was raised, aimed at my chest.

"Kate, it's me, J." I tried again, but she clearly didn't recognise me.

The others looked on, not really knowing what to say. She kept her gun steady.

"J, she doesn't recognise you," Megan noted.

"Thanks, hadn't figured that out," I spoke under my breath.

An I idea came to mind, a way to break her trance.

"Katherine." I tried.

Nothing

"Rebecca."

Nothing

"Angel!" I shouted.

Nothing.

"LUKE!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"TRACY!" I screamed the name of her girlfriend.

Her eyes opened, that was my chance to charge towards her and take out the revolver as I did. When I was in range I jumped and kicked her in the chest, watching her pistol go flying. Two men came out of nowhere, one either side, with speed I took aim and shot one whilst Wally charged and knocked the shit out of the other one.

"J?" Kate asked weakly.

"Shut up." I snapped, noticing the others coming for us.

Quickly I travelled to the next hummer where I peaked underneath. A pair of boots were behind it, suddenly they disappeared and a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Look after your sister, we'll deal with them." Wally smiled at me, charging away.

I noticed Kate attempting to get up. As fast as I could, I holstered the revolver and got over to Kate and checked her viens. There was nothing there which only meant one thing, Angel had done the same as he'd done to me to Kate long before he touched me.

"Angel?" I asked as I crouched down to her, helping her into a siting position.

"Angel..." She sighed, looking up at me.

"Need anything?" I asked, scanning the area.

The others were fighting off the PMC force, the same one that Angel had used to capture me.

"I need to move, I'm sat on something here kid." She gave a pained sigh.

I picked her up and hauled her over my shoulder, noticing that she'd been sat on a small device. She'd been sat on the detonator.

"Sis, how many detonators?" I asked, staring at the small remote.

"He's got the other one..." She grunted, her bulletproof plate must have been digging into her.

I turned, noticing that the first one that I'd shot must have had it. He was moving, reaching into his plate carrier.

"Brace yourself Sis," I called to her.

"What?" She asked.

I dropped her and quickly drew the revolver and took aim at the man's hand.

 _ **Boom**_

The man cried in agony as the detonator went flying in many pieces. His hand would have been broken from the force of the shot.

"Stay the fuck down! If you don't, I'll fucking take out your optic nerve and strangle you with it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He glared at me, nursing his broken hand. I realised that the shattered detonator was useless, but could easily have detonated the bombs too. Sis' detonator must have had a drop safety as with all detonators.

Before long, the situation was defused and with Robin's experience, so were the bombs. However, my job was not done. My sister was not well, she was dazed, almost as if she was in a trance. Seeing as she'd been broken from the same _Sutaimi_ trance that I'd suffered from, this was no surprise.

However, this irked me to no end.

Kate was never given the same treatment as I was. Meaning she didn't have the mental programming I had. How she'd been in the trance was somewhat strange, something that would have to be investigated.

To the applause of the terrified drivers, the terrorists were hauled away, not including my sister. We boarded the aircraft and began to fly back to base. The way back was more rough than ever, the last time Sis and I had been in a flying object, it was a helicopter pioleted by a violent criminal whilst I was throwing up out of the side door.

Kate had a similar reaction, she was heaving into a bag that Robin had provided her. This made me worry to no end. I was under the influence of a powerful drug that caused violent hallucinations, suggesting that Kate had the same drug in her system.

I could only hope that she had the same liquid seperation system in her body that I did.

When we arrived back at base, the first thing that I did was hurry my sister into the sick bay, surprisingly not followed by any of the others. They'd decided that she wasn't worth medical attention and that she was probobly just suffered from flight sickness.

I knew better.

The second that I got her inside and the door shut, I noticed that her muscles tensed up. She looked at me, rage in her eyes.

She grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall with her hands before delivering a swift blow to my stomach, knocking all the wind in me out of my lungs which was hard seeing as my windpipe was being blocked meaning that a lot of pressure wasn't where it should be.

Pain...

Pain lead to rage. Rage lead to me pulling out the revolver. Pulling out the revolver lead to me pulling the trigger into her abdomen.

She fell, wheezing at the force of the rubber bullet. I treated her in turn and grabbed her around the throat and pushed her into the operating table with the leather straps. As fast as I could I strapped her wrists and ankles in the bed.

Finally I had some help, Robin and Artimus ran in, likely to deal with the sound of the gunshot.

"What happened?" Robin questioned.

"She grabbed me by the throat, she's under a trance." I explained, my voice hoarse from the choking.

Robin looked at the revolver in my hands.

"I had no choice, she's my sister and all but..." I looked over the revolver to the sound of Kate screaming as she wrestled against the bonds.

"Right so you shoot her?" Artimus questioned.

I glared at her.

"Let me give you a gun and strangle you and see how long it takes you to pull the trigger... It's muscle memory..." As I began to attempt to rationalise shooting my sister, I realised that the others couldn't understand.

Even if they could they wouldn't, they were too holier than thou for that.

"I'll kill you, you fucker!" Kate yelled as she began to further her efforts.

"Tracy." I sighed.

Kate collapsed to the bed, breathing heavily.

"J, please stop this." She begged.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin questioned.

Something snapped, I remembered something.

Angel used nanobots to control my muscles, causing severe cramps.

"She's got nanobots inside her. Angel's controlling her." I explained.

Robin just stared at me, as did Artimus.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Sadly." I sighed, walking over to Kate's bedside.

Robin and Artimus just stared at her, looking at her like a corpse on a slab.

"What can we do?" Art asked.

There was only one thing that we could do, I had to extract the nanobots inside her. Sighing, i grabbed the barrel of the revolver and lifted it to Robin.

"I'm not shooting her, neither are you." He glared at me.

"Stupid fucker." I smiled.

"You have to shoot me. Once I've removed the nanobots, some will be in my bloodstream. After you've empied it into me I should be unconcious, then you'll send an electical current through my body and destroy the bots." I explained.

Robin just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"J don't, I can handle it." Kate didn't want me to take the sacrifice.

"Sis, I'd rather get shocked than let you take the risk. You've had enough pain." I smiled as I put my other hand around her wrist.

"There's no other way." I frowned at Robin.

"Take it," I ordered.

"No." he shook his head.

"Take it," I repeated.

"No." He spoke.

"Take. It." I growled.

"No!" Robin lashed out.

Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Fine." I sighed, holstering it.

I looked at Sis one last time.

"I'm sorry."

I leant in and bit her wrist with my fangs, causing blood to rush into my mouth. One fang took the blood in, my body cleaned it, the other fang pumped clean blood back into her bloodstream. Whilst the others freaked out, I remained calm even though I could feel the nanobots entering my bloodstream.

After about a minute, I stopped feeling them entering my system. I stopped and drew the revolver again.

"Still don't want to shoot me?" I choked on the blood that was still in my throat.

"Why do we need to shoot you?" Art spoke for the speechless Robin.

"Because they could start at any moment." I explained.

Suddenly I began to feel shocks in my body, punishing me for removing the bots from Kate. It was too late, if only they'd been smart enough to listen to me.

I looked up at them, to see if they noticed any change.

The walls which were once clean began to rust, blood began to run down the walls, Sis's body began to rot. When I turned, I saw Luke hanging by the neck from the cieling. A crooked smile on his face as he gently swung from left to right.

"I'm sorry Luke." I choked up on the lump in my throat.

I placed the barrel of the revolver against my head and pulled the trigger.

Darkness...

It's amazing what you find in heinsight.

Learning from your past mistakes is important.

It's a shame I'm that much of a stupid prick.

Too stupid to learn.

I never should have trusted Robin.

Not after Jump City.

I never should have trusted any of them.

If I hadn't though.

Sis would likely be dead.

I'd never find Angel again.

I'd never see Luke again.

That would be the worst punishment.

Have you ever had one of those days where you wanted to kill everyone around you?

Even if they'd done nothing wrong?

The day I woke up was one of those days.

Finding myself in the place that I was in...

I should have killed them.

 **It's taken a while, but its back.**

 **Next chapter?**

 **J looses his mind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CCABAH**

 **1 day later**

I woke up on a cold floor, clothed in a white jumpsuit and surounded by a large box of clear plastic.

I was in a high security prison.

"What the fuck..." I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet.

"I can't believe this." A dark voice growled from the shadows beyond the outside walls of the plastic.

When I was upright, I looked around. I was trying to find the source of the voice, but something was off, it seemed familiar.

"Batman?" I asked.

He appeared, followed by Canary and Robin. Sis was there too.

"From what happened a few days ago we learned something. We should never have taken you from that asylum." He just looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"J, you took the lead on the attack. Not to mention what happened before when you attacked Angel just because you were free. You did it outside the confines of the law J." Robin explained.

His face was that of guilt, he hated the fact he allowed this.

"That's rich." I chuckled, seeing the irony of this.

"J, don't get sarcastic. You're in deep shit." Kate snapped.

I rolled my eyes, clearly she wasn't grateful for my aid.

"Lay it on me then." I shook my head.

"You didn't tell us you were a member of the mafia on Tsun island. So when a picture of you was sent out over the internet, shit has been stiring. Your friends are able to leak the fact you were deployed in Afghanistan." Robin pressed.

I looked at them, splaying my arms open for them to continue.

"The media is trying to portray you as a war criminal." Canary delivered the final blow.

I'd saved the lives of countless American lives being a part of that war crime, now the government was trying to put me in a hole for it.

"The government can only do so much to stop the story getting out, so that's why you're in here." She continued.

"The story is that you were arrested last year for attempting to enter the US illegally. You've been here 6 months. You're staying here for a month. Then you get released and start working for us again." Batman finished.

They didn't understand anything.

"Their lips are sealed, I promise you." I started.

"Jason!" Kate snapped.

I looked at her, she'd changed so much. For example the fact that she'd snapped was a new characteristic. The mention of my name made me flinch, a flash of Angel's face obscured my view.

"You listen to me and you listen good... You left Luke at the Island, now he's dead. If I were you, I'd use this time to shut the fuck up, pipe down and think for once in your fucking life." She growled at me.

Blaming me for Luke's death was low.

"Sis..." I walked close to the glass.

"Shut your mouth. Shut it... You cry about the fact that you were constantly getting the shit kicked out of you, the truth is Jason, you never listened." She narrowed her eyes at me.

That was it. Enraged, my right arm ignited as I drove it into the plastic wall, shaking the entire cubed which delivered a deafening noise. When I noticed that the plastic didn't shatter when I hit it caused me to slam my fist into it several times before giving up.

With a bleeding hand and crippling sorrow, I fell to my knees.

Stricken with grief. As far as I was concerned, I had no remaining family members left. Kate had left me.

Or at least for now. I knew that she would change her mind when I told her Luke was alive again.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I growled, nursing my bleeding hand.

 **Batman.**

I look at Jason, on his knees, his fringe covering his eyes, blood dripping from his knuckles. His attempts had proved fruitless, the plastic remained undamaged.

"We aren't taking you out of this place Jason, unless of course you behave yourself." I spoke to him.

He reasoned by turning his back on us and leaning against the plastic. Staring at the bloodied knuckles.

We all decided it was time to leave, further pushing him might have lead to worse thing happening in future. As we exited the room, I nodded towards the guards who walked into the room calmly, closing the door behind them and locking it firmly.

After this happened, Canary turned to Kate and slapped her across the face. Hard enough to knock her across the room. Kate put a hand to her face and looked at Canary with shock in her eyes.

"How could you speak to him like that, in the state that he's in? And more to the point, how dare you blame him for your brother's death. Another thing is this, his name is J not Jason. How can you have the gaul to tell him he's to blame for Luke's death. He found Luke and he's looked after Luke ever since he found him, you have no right to blame him for anything." Canary all but yelled at her.

"J was supposed to watch him. He went to Afghanistan for what? Money?" Kate spoke back in kind as she got up.

"Information about your father." Canary glared at Kate before she walked away.

"Is this the right thing to do?" Robin asked.

I looked at him.

"It's the safest place for him." I sighed.

 **2 days later.**

Halfway through the investigation into Angel White, we received troubling news.

Jason had tried to kill himself by tying his jumpsuit to the sink in his cell and and hanging himself. I didn't know why but I went down to the prison all the same.

When I re-entered the room, there was an atmosphere of regret. The guards were keeping constant watch over Jason who was sat in the middle of the cell. A blindfold over his eyes to stop him from finding ways to kill himself. This was in conjunction with the straight jacket that was keeping his hands out of harms way.

"I had my phone call yesterday..." He droned with a depressed voice.

I didn't answer, even when I was close to the plastic, I stayed, staring into the room.

"Even they have disowned me now... After everything, I did for them... The bodies I buried... The war I stopped." He listed the things he'd done off.

This was a bad idea seeing as the guards around us didn't know a thing about him.

"I'd keep some of these things close to your chest. It may effect your trial." I finally spoke.

Jason turned his head, he was locked onto me, scanning my movements through the blindfold.

"Sis didn't come with you?" He asked.

"No. Was that why you did it, to try and score pity points?" I started to get angry.

"Everyone has left me, so I have nothing left... I wanted to see her one last time before what happens next." He sighed as he walked into the middle of the room.

"Which is?" I asked.

His gaze reattached itself to me, suddenly the straight jacket burst into the blue flame that Jason was capable of conjuring. When his arms were free, he took the blindfold off, revealing his blue glowing eyes.

"The very thing that you've driven me to." He growled.

His left arm encased in ice, forming what looked like a spear. Jason then threw the spear so that it embedded in the plastic, it had penetrated a few inches. Suddenly the guards began to jump into action, producing their rifles and pointing it at the plastic walls.

However, Jason wasn't done. Both arms encased in ice, forming chains around them. He threw them either side of the spear with his body centered in the middle.

I was powerless to do anything about what happened next. Jason darted into the spear almost as though he teleported. The spear had pierced through his chest slightly on the right side, right where his heart was. It was too late to do anything, he was dead.

However, he managed to speak a few last words.

"Tell her... She's right... She doesn't have to be... a... bitch..." J spoke one last sentence before going limp.

Finally the door to the cell opened, not that there was anything I could do.

Jason's flame had died, the spear and chains melted and his body fell to the floor. The colour in his eyes were gone, just milky white in the sockets of the most violent teenager I'd ever met.

However, something strange happened. The blood that was pooling around him was moving into an intricate shape. A pentagram around his dead body. When I checked his pulse, I felt nothing but the cold shell that was around him.

The flame that Jason once held was pulsing through his tattoos again, before disconnecting away from his body and forming a human shape with the blue flame a few feet above his body. I stepped away from Jason's body.

The flame splayed it's arms outwards and slowly raised them up to the ceiling before casting casting it's arms down causing the pentagram and Jason's dead body to begin to burn fervently.

The fire died eventually, leaving nothing behind except a small pool of blood beneath me.

 **Jason**

It worked...

The second the portal closed, I realigned my eyes and got up from the medical room floor and looked around.

It worked.

"FUCKING YES!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air.

I regretted this seeing as my ribs weren't in the best of shape.

A mafia associate working in the US burst into the room, a tall brunette woman took me by the arm and placed me in a leaning chair.

"Are you sure this will work?" She worried.

"Yeah, just do it." I groaned at the sudden spike of pain in my ribs.

She put the chair back so that my head was in a sink. She turned the water on, allowing my body to absorb the water, beginning to repair the damage I'd caused myself. I began laughing, my performance would have been such a perfect one that I'd have won an Oscar for the effort alone.

"So, you're sure this will work?" The doctor -Alice- began.

"I'm damn sure." I smiled, feeling the water sooth my pain.

She smiled and gave me a quick shot of painkillers to aid it even further.

What I'd done was dangerous, but it was so easy. The spear only penetrated about an inch in, causing enough blood loss to look genuine. However, I absorbed the ice and rebuilt it on the other side. I'd used the chains to keep myself in the air slightly, thankfully it was convincing enough.

"The club had a stash for you, a lot of cash included." She began.

"I need specifics, Alice." I sighed in relief.

She was Italian and more to the point, mafioso. She gave me this disapproving look, pursed her lips and began to list off what was in the stash.

"About twenty-seven-thousand dollars, an AR15 with magpul furniture, a SW1911, a Honda Accord and soon you'll have a few incendiary bombs as per your request." She listen them off.

I chuckled.

"All I need now is a few drums of gasoline." I laughed.

 **1 day later.**

I was ready, in disguise as a maintenance man. I was able to walk straight into the large glass building with little to no issue. With my disguise, I was able to sneak into the maintenance elevator which was probably the easiest thing in the world to do.

I felt sorry for the other members of the team I had.

They had to fly a helicopter on top of the building. The helicopter contained four drums of gasoline which combined with the incendiary bombs would create a massive spectacle.

When the elevator stopped, I walked out and found a what I was looking for. An air conditioning unit. When I entered, I shut the door and began to rig the bomb up.

This continued for another 5 units, this was important, maximizing ignition chance was the most important thing I had to do.

"Blank, Eagle team. We've made contact." The helicopter team called over the radio.

I pulled the microphone out from the hat and began to speak.

"Roger. Timers set for 20 minutes, starting sync process." I answered.

A small computer was linked up to the detonators, this made it possible to make sure that all the bombs in the A/C units detonated at the same time. The next step was to set off the fire alarms with an actual fire. This was easy enough to rig up with the small canister of gasoline I was carrying.

As I walked through the maintenance area, I found a recycling area filled with paper waiting to be recycled. Slyly, I poured the small canister in one of them before walking away, causing a trail of gasoline to follow me. When I reached the fire alarm, I placed one of my few herbal cigarettes in my mouth, lit it and threw the match at the trail. This caused a fast burst of flame causing the paper to burn slowly. After giving a few seconds of careful thought, I pulled the fire alarm.

The was the most important step, no-one was to die. I wanted to be a terrorist, not a murderer. If someone died, the league would likely link the whole thing back to me. Obviously, this was not the point, the point was to send a message to Angel that although I might be 'dead' someone would be looking for him.

Soon, workers began rushing past me, giving me a disapproving look as they did.

"Eagle, start pouring," I spoke lowly into the microphone as I joined the frenzy.

"Roger." Was the reply.

With the frenzy, I was able to reach the maintenance elevator again which would still function with the fire alarm going. Therefore I could reach the roof with no issue.

With everyone rushing out of the building, I could finally start the count down on the detonator. With only a fire threat, no-one would think that the building was being converted into a large bomb.

"Blank, fluid deployed. Restarting A/C now." The crew began.

"Roger." I smiled.

Now the A/C was being manipulated. The outward air flows were being blocked off and the intakes were being filled with hydrogen. This would cause a rapid combustion which would lead to higher pressures and even more important was the inevitable fireball which would come from the efforts.

When the doors opened, I greeted the gun-man with a sly smile who replied by giving me the rifle.

"How long until the gas is fully deployed?" I asked as I stepped out of the elevator.

"10 seconds. Are you sure this will work?" One of the masked crew asked.

"If everything goes to plan, we'll have a huge fireball. If it doesn't, we'll have a big building on fire. Either way, the desired effect is still the same." I replied as we walked over to the rest of the crew.

They'd finished pumping the gas by the time we got to them. One perked up enough to ask me a question.

"Hey, is 20 minutes enough time?" He worried over the loudness of the gas compressors.

"10 minutes is enough time. The sprinklers will have dealt with the fire in the recycling room, so there isn't any danger until the incendiary charges go off." I explained calmly.

"I mean, what if there is some guy in the can and he just finishes by the time the bomb goes off?" He was still worried.

"Then he wins a Darwin award for being the man who burnt do death whilst shitting when a fire alarm goes off." I sighed.

By the time the guy was convinced, the others gathered up the equipment and boarded the helicopter that they'd ridden in on. I looked around, when the building was destroyed there would be no evidence that there was any foul play. However, I needed authorities to be here to witness the fire so that it looked genuine.

Due to the fact that the helicopter's engine was deafening me, I had to use the radio.

"Hey, there's some sort of issue here. A fire alarm's going off, I'd be out of here if I were you. If this place goes up that helicopter's going up with it." I spoke, staying in character of the maintenance team.

"Are you sure? How are you getting back?" The main operator asked.

"I'll take the subway, just make sure the helicopter is off this building. We can't take the risk." I spoke again.

There was a word that I had to slip in, this was a contingency thing that meant one of us was being captured and the others were to get the fuck out of Dodge before the rest of them were.

"Do me a favor, knowing this traffic I won't be home for a few hours. Could you get some _breakfast_ for me, over." I finished up.

Breakfast was the perfect word. This was a perfect word combining the word _break_ and _fast_ telling them to break away from the captured and do it fast.

The moment that the word _breakfast_ was spoken, the helicopter began to lift off.

"Sure, the coffee machine's up and running too, so when you get back you can top up your caffeine." Were the last words heard over the radio.

The helicopter took off towards the east, I began to get to work. I needed to absorb some of the gasoline in order to create a pentagram. Seeing as the streams of gasoline were joined in the middle in a cross. Once it was done, I checked my watch.

I waited 5 minutes before I burned my mouth of the cigarette stump. I swore as I threw it away from me as I forgot that the thing was still lit.

5 minutes was enough seeing as people were running for their lives. There were 15 minutes left on the timer. So I took the box of matches and lit the gasoline with it. The pentagram set alight with my blue flame, creating the portal I needed.

There was a flash of black before I landed on my back in the office of the Candy Club.

The Candy Club was a branch of clubs that were littered all over the United States and most importantly were all ran by associates of the mafia on Tsun island. This meant that they were like safehouses that people like me in the mafia could stay in when they needed a place to hide.

However, I didn't fancy staying on the dark red carpet any longer than I needed to, seeing as the particular accosiate that ran this club had a certain fetish that I wanted less to do with more and more.

"Well... Do you want coffee?" The big man behind me asked as I got to my feet.

"No, thanks." I ruffled my hair as I cracked my back.

His name was Tone, and more to the point was half naked.

"And definitely not with whoever you have tied up in the back." I chuckled.

"Suit yourself. So... it worked?" He asked.

"In 15 minutes, we'll find out," I replied as I looked around for my wig.

It wasn't around. When I looked at Tone, he threw the short blonde wig at me.

"Stupid fucking thing, I'd just be careful with it. You never know, someone who knows your face will see right through it." He spoke as he watched me place it on my head.

"Yeah?" I sighed, ignoring him.

I took of the jumpsuit, revealing casual clothes underneath. When I looked different, I opened the door from the office onto the balconey. I sat down on the furniture outside, grabbing my new case full of cigars and kicked my feet up on the table. I settled down, smoking the cigar and planning my next move after the destruction of the tower.

The first thing that crossed my mind was taking Luke from the island of Tsun so that he could stay in the city with me for a while. Of course he would need to change his appearance, more to the point he needed to be quiet too. If one word was spoken about him being with me then the whole thing was blown, but I couldn't leave him alone any further.

The more I began to think of how I would get him back into the city, the more I began to worry. Tone was a freak, more to the point he was a kinky freak, he had a house he could perform his acts in, and even more important was the fact that he lived alone so that he could do his thing without even being close to me or the club.

"Tone!" I called.

He appeared with a bottle of brandy and was at least clothed for once. He had two glasses too.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Listen, I've run these clubs before and I can do it again. I need you to stay at home for a few weeks whilst I do my thing out here." I proposed.

"No. This is my club." He spoke simply.

I almost snapped.

"The only reason you have this club is because of _my_ work." I looked at him, taking the cigar out of my mouth.

" _My_ work. I might add, saved Don Cicaro from dying. These clubs are a part of his and my relationship for making the mafia what it is today." I spoke lowly as not to aleart any evesdroppers.

"Now you do, as _I_ tell you. You don't, you end up like Salvatore." I threatened.

Salvatore was a man who acted as my handler when I was in college. He disrespected the dancers of the club, commonly tried to do buisness on the college campus, disobeyed my orders several time and even had two rings. A prostitution ring and a drug trafficking ring. I drove him out to a scrapyard and kneecapped him before crushing him and his Ferrari and cubing him. Of course he was still alive when I did it, thus killing him in a slow and painfull way.

Tone's look said it all, he knew about Salvatore and knew the story well.

"Fine... You can go and fuck yourself when this is over." He spat as he walked away.

Knowing Tone was a sexual deviant meant that I had theories going through my head, theories that I didn't want to go through Luke's head.

Halfway down the cigar, it happened.

An explosion rang throughout the city, shaking the ground and even setting off many alarms along with it. I chuckled knowing full well that my work wasn't in vein. I turned my head to the west to see a pilar of smoke rising from the ground.

The Honda Accord below me was blazing it's alarm. I pressed the button on my keys to shut it up for a few moments. This barley helped seeing as there was almost no way to stop the other car alarms going off around it.

Either way, I was still smiling.

I decided that time was life and I was running out of it slowly and surely. I smiled and walked inside again. Tone had left his bottle of brandy on the desk when he'd left.

It was a good thing it was there seeing as it was flammable and would burn the pentagram into the carpet. Chuckling slowly, I poured it on the carpet in the shape of the pentagram and lit it. This created the portal that I needed to be able to get into my home. The island of Tsun.

Picturing the room in my head, I jumped into the portal. The flash of black came back and as soon as it was gone I fell through the other side onto the crash mat below me.

It was needed as from the long distance, I usually gained speed.

With the mat being as squishy as it was, it took me a moment to get back up. When I looked up, I saw the door fly open and there he was. Luke was stood there, wondering who I was. Realising that I still had the wig on, I ripped it off and looked at Luke.

"Hey, little bud." I smiled at him.

He was so shocked, he was frozen in place.

This was something people had to learn about Luke. He was slow. Like a deer, you had to wait for him to come to you. In this instance, Luke was like an angry bear, charging towards me at full force.

He lunged into me, knocking me backwards onto the crash mat and tried the hit me, succeding several time before I managed to grab his wrists to stop him from punching me into next week.

"Why have you been gone so long?!" He screamed at me.

His eyes clamped shut as he seemed to lose his strength, he stopped fighting. His eyes were leaking tears.

Brotherly instincts kicked in, I sat up and took him in my arms and pulled him into my chest lightly. He sobbed into my chest, repeating his pervious statement between sobs.

"I'm sorry Luke." My voice warbled.

Seeing Luke cry hurt me, seeing as I was the cause of his pain this time. However, he soon calmed down, doing what he always managed to do when he saw me.

 _Riiiip_

Luke had torn my shirt with the force he was pulling into my chest.

"Don't leave me again J..." He cried between sobs.

The commotion had caused Luke's guard to run into the room too. Uncle Vinnie was stood there, a look of amazment on his face.

"I've been waiting for weeks for you to come through that fucking thing." He gave a quick laugh as he holstered his pistol.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled at him.

Vin was a tall man and never seemed to be without stubble, a suit and a 1911.

"So... You uh... Staying for a while?" He asked, looking at Luke with sympathy in his eyes.

"Long enough for Luke to get ready. He's coming back with me." I explained, rubbing Luke's back.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I need to know you're safe. I know Uncle Vinnie is a good man, but I need you Luke." I began talking to Luke.

Talking to Luke, feeling his warm body against mine, feeling the heartbeat against my chest. It reminded me of the league. Constantly reminding me that Luke was dead. Kate blaming me. The Sargent telling me that he was dead. The explosion.

"I've been so worried Luke. That's why you need to come with me, if you don't, I can't go back." I explained as I cradeled him.

"I don't want you to go back. I want you to stay with me." Luke squeeked.

I tightened my grasp slightly, this was to gain Luke's attention.

"I have to go back Luke, if I don't we are all in danger." I almost choked on my next line.

"I can't bear to think of you like that again..." I cracked.

The river began to flow, tears ran down my face as I remembered the hallucination.

"What?" Vinnie asked

"That call I gave you. About 'what happened' which at the time... I thought Luke had been killed." I explained solemnly.

Vinnie stood there, anger slowly appearing on his face.

"I'll fucking kill them. Where are they?" He spoke lowly.

"No-one's killing anyone." I shook my head.

Vinnie wasn't usually violent, but when it came to me and my family, there was no stopping him. He was a loyal freind, mainly due to the guilt he felt for being freinds with Angel.

"I'll sort this whole thing out." I promised Vinnie.

 **Robin**

The news hit hard.

Harder than anything that I'd felt in my life.

"I'm sorry Robin." Batman spoke solemnly.

I didn't know what to think, knowing what I knew about him, it didn't seem right.

"I told you not to lock him up like that..." I tried to speak, but the sadness inside was rising inside my throat.

As of right now, I wasn't Robin and he wasn't Batman. We were Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne.

Human beings.

"We thought it was the best thing to do. I figured that it would stop future incidents with Angel so that we could take over... I'm sorry, but it seems like that didn't happen either." He kept his solemn tone with me.

Kate was sat next to me, she'd been silent the entire time Batman had been talking to us. She never asked a question, never seemed to blink. She was emotionless throughout the whole thing, this was understandable, the last words she spoke to him were hurtful.

Hurtful enough to driver him to suicide at least.

She'd obviously thought the same way, based on the way that she got up from the seat and stormed outside. The sound of the door slamming told me one thing.

She was feeling much worse than I did.

"Dick... The boy you knew as Jason White, was a murderer and a psycopath, you know that as much as I do. The things he's done." He started.

"No." I stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"He wasn't a psycopath... He was a warrior... Hell." I started, smiling towards the end.

"He was more like a weapon. He got used by the Order, the Government... Now us." I finished.

Kate's distressed cries alerted me to the windowed doors. She'd crumpled to her knees, screaming at the heavens almost as if she was trying to speak to Jason from the earth. I cast one last look at Batman before getting up and walking towards the doors.

When I opened the doors, her cries had died slightly. She was trying to mask her sorrow, there was no point in hiding it.

"I'm sorry Kate." I apologised.

She barely looked at me before scoffing in my direction.

"You're sorry?" She almost spat at me as she pulled herself to her feet.

When she faced me, I saw that her sorrow had turned into rage.

"He saved my life... Twice by the way. The first time, I almost overdosedon cocaine. He did the same thing back then. Fuck knows how many other people he's helped like that, he had so much poison holed up in his body. He should have been dead before, now I come tumbling back into his life." She began calming down.

"Now he does this... Didn't even leave behind a pile of ashes for me to scatter... Just like Luke." She choked up again.

"I was upset!" She screamed into the forest again.

She wiped her eyes with one hand before rubbing her cheeks again.

"It wasn't you Kate. It was being locked up that killed him. When she was in the asylum, Canary told me that he had this weird look in his eyes like he was seeing things again. Locking him up brought back the things he saw in Jump City, it's why I told them not to do it." I tried to eleviate the blame from her.

She wouldn't have it.

"So you think that what I said didn't have any effect?" she sighed.

"No, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that other things enter into someone comitting suicide... Luke's death was a major factor." I stopped myself before I went any further.

I lied to J about Luke, keeping his life a secret. Now I was doing it to Kate.

What was I doing?

 **Jason**

Luke was packing a small bag with clothes and things he normally couldn't be without. I on the other hand was looking at my vault door, wondering how Robin had managed to get in it. It was a thick door with a mechanical combination lock.

I figured either Jack or Vinnie let them in, they were the only ones other than myself who had the code. Nevertheless, the vault held more than just guns and letters. It held items that mattered to me, the things that mom had left were one of them.

After entering the vault door, I looked at the gun storage. The florecent lights showing the outline of weapons from all walks of life.

1911's

M16's from each era.

AK's of all styles.

The list went on. However, what I needed was signiture weapons, the things I was known and feared for carrying. A mannequin to my left wore the outfit I wore during the revolution. It looked a lot like the outfit that Lee Van Cleef wore in The Good The Bad and The Ugly. The issue was that it was too well known.

Even in the US, 'the black hat' was still a feared individual. I'd be spotted and named instantly.

Another mannequin stood next to another. One wearing a black suit, another with a white suit. I liked them, the suits could withstand anything; fire, bullets, blades and chemicals. Nothing could ruin them, this made them the best outfits that I could wear.

"I always liked the white one." Vinnie appeared behind me.

"Always made a statement, a testament to your name." He smiled as I looked at him.

I scoffed.

"I always liked that." I pointed to my biker gear.

Rough leather, covered in patches and insignias.

"Yeah... You've never had any class." Vinnie joked.

I turned my attention back to the suits, the shirt collars were larger than normal. In fact, they were almost double the size, but they were a modern design. There was nothing old fashioned about them, in fact the only reason I had the suits was to blend in on certain days when I wanted no-one looking at me. They worked for that on the island, but perhaps not so much in what ever the city was called.

"You let that freaky fuck in here?" I had to ask a burning question that was stuck in the back of my mind.

"Jack did it, they said it was me?" He asked.

"Shit." I sighed, remembering Robin saying quite clearly that Jack had done it.

"Yeah, something came over him, like he was being dragged around by the arm." Vinnie thought aloud.

"Megan..." I growled.

She had mind controling powers, she would have forced him to do it.

"He's fine and all, but he seems out of it. It doesn't look like he's back on his 'cocktails' but I'd check on him all the same." Vinnie tried to persuede me into something that I didn't care about at the moment.

"Jack made his choice a long time ago Vinnie, he's past me. I think it's about time I'm past him too. Besides, it's not as if he cares about me that much." I spoke bitterly.

 **Robin**

I couldn't believe it, even whilst it was happening.

I was almost deaf at the news.

"Whiterose industries tower has been burned down in what many believe is a terror attack against the owner of the company, Angel White." The news anchor spoke as though the event had no weight.

This was the first time I'd saw a picture of Angel. J's nemesis, his most feared enemy.

He had short brown hair, dark brown eyes, he was thin, handsome, clear skinned. The man was almost a model in my eyes.

"Dr White, what do you believe to be the reason behind this attack?" The anchor began.

Angel looked calm as he delivered his next line.

"I don't believe this incident to be anything other than an accident. One of my employee's told me that he saw a fellow employee smoking in a recycling area-" Angel began, but was cut off.

"This footage shows several men pouring barrels of liquid-" The anchor explained as the clip played.

"-That seems to be the source of the fire. You can see why people believe this to be a terror related incident." The anchor planted his feet in the discussion.

"I don't know how this came to be. All I can say is that the men responsible for this attack will be found and charges of the highest order will be pressed." Angel spoke his last, clearly becoming agitated.

It seemed as though the incident was being cleared up, until the anchor asked this question.

"Dr White, one last question. You have lost your wife, brother, father, son and now your skyscraper." That was as far as the anchor got before a gigantic bomb was dropped.

"What do you mean? My son is alive." Angel began to get angry with the anchor.

"A recent report, submitted by one of the members of the Justice League claims that your son commited suicide in front of him. Did you not know?" The anchor just stared at Angel with cold eyes.

Angel got up slowly and walked out of frame relatively quickly. He didn't know.

"Robin... Mom wrote a letter to J telling him to burn down dad's buisness if he had to. You don't think he's still alive do you?" Kate asked, she was as worried as me.

"I hope not." I started.

"Otherwise, there will be hell to pay. For all of us." I finished.

 **Surprise, Luke's alive!**

 **What do you mean I've already done that part?**

 **Oh...**

 **Well umm...**

 **Surprise, I don't usually do these bold bits at the end!**

 _ **What? Oh you're kidding me.**_

 **Ok. R &R if you please, it will take me a while to finish this story up as I have a number of projects in similar states.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CBABAH c-8**

 **Robin**

It had been a few hours after the bombing, I was distraught, thinking that I'd been betrayed. The issue was that I couldn't figure out why or who I was supposed to be betrayed by. Jason was dead, that much I knew. Batman knew death when he saw it, he wouldn't lie about this.

Although, he had lied to Jason about Luke.

Artimus and Superboy had decided that I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be doing anything of use during the investigation of the bombing. So, they look me out around the town to try and keep my mind off of the recent events.

We were sat in the outdoor cafe in the middle of the city. I found myself resenting the hot sunny weather, I wanted rain. Rain to mask my own sadness.

"Dick." Conner sighed.

"You've been staring at the cup for a while now." He stated.

He was right, I couldn't stop thinking about Jason. Trying to find a link between him and the bombing. Either way, I'd been staring at the cup for a long time.

"Sorry..." I replied.

I looked up from the cup and took in my surroundings. The place was deserted apart from a guy and what looked like his son on the other side of the yard.

"I can't..." I tried before stopping, the lump in my throat was getting painful.

"Robin, from what you've told us. Jason wasn't a saint, by no means anyway." Artimus tried to alleviate my stress, lowering her voice as not to leak my identity

"He was a good guy..." I sighed, my mind clouding with memories of him.

I began to remember the time he almost killed me. I chased him down on my bike as he tried to escape Jump city with Luke. He shot my front tire and sent me flying under my bike. He came with me, with fire in his hands as my bike was leaking gasoline. He could have killed me if he wanted to, set me on fire and watch me burn under my bike. He didn't though, he let me live for some reason, I still never figured out what it was.

"I saw his mom's grave you know." I sighed.

"So that's where you went. Why?" Art interrupted.

"Because now I know what it's all for. The epitaph on the headstone. 'For the children she loved.' As if it made any difference. He could be alive." My hand began shaking as I explained my reasons.

She just looked at me, pity in her eyes.

"Batman knows death Robin, he saw J..." Art began, before noting the two brothers.

"You know what I'm going to say, Dick. He isn't coming back, remember him, care about him. It won't bring him back." She spoke normally again.

We were interrupted by the brothers chuckling together, and then.

 _ **Bang**_

A gunshot rang out, a fat man with a sawn-off shotgun fired towards the cafe.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion for a second, his face was red as if he'd been drinking. His expression one of rage and his posture one of pure inexperience.

The second I stood up, the man aimed his shotgun towards us. His arm twitched, but didn't shoot.

"Stay out of this." He growled before turning and aiming back towards the brothers.

As he did so, a coffee cup smashed against his head, spilling steaming hot coffee all over his face. The taller of the brothers walked over to the older man, writhing in pain.

The younger man was a bit taller than me and was wearing pretty smart clothes for his age, almost a full suit had it not been for the lack of a jacket. That didn't matter at the time, though, I was too busy watching.

"Were you trying to shoot me or my brother?" He spoke in a strange accent, he was german from what I gathered.

The older man spat at the younger man's face, he replied by taking the shotgun from the old man's hand. He was slow, methodical and threatening at the same time.

"I'll ask you again." The younger placed the barrels of the shotgun against the older's head.

"Whoa, hey." Art interrupted the ordeal.

The younger looked at her, still retaining his calm demeanor.

"You don't have to do this, we can call the police and sort this out." She tried to keep the peace whilst retaining her identity as a normal person.

"Polizei?" The younger asked.

As he did this, the sweating old man tried to get up, this made the younger hit him in the head with the shotgun and following that up with a knee to the chin.

"Police do nothing for me." He sighed as he opened the shotgun and removed the spent and loaded shell together.

"Zhey certainly did not help zhat young exile in prison did zhey?" He sighed, tossing the shotgun towards us.

"Zhey did not stop zhat skyscraper being flattened. Zhe list goes on." He brushed himself off and gestured for his brother to follow him.

"How do you know about that?" I jumped up, perturbed by his knowledge.

He stared at me for a second, hatred in his green eyes.

"Next of kin. I do not remember you from his Halloween gathering, you were involved?" His eyes never left me, piercing my soul.

It was my fault, but I had to say something.

"The internet blew up, there was a whistleblower." I sighed.

Along with the young man, Conner and Megan were now staring at me with this confused look. I was the whistleblower, it was the only way to alert Jason's friends and family without revealing my part in the whole thing.

"Hmm..." The younger kept looking at me.

I'd done the same thing in the past, pissing Jason off to no end. He almost killed me for it, but he showed some mercy, now he was gone.

"We may have to find zhis whistleblower yes?" He turned to look at his brother who had stayed close to the man the whole time.

He nodded, smiling as he did so.

"If I were you, forget zhis whole thing today. It never happened." The younger spoke before walking off.

Artimus was about to go after them, I stopped her, though. There was no point, even if there was I would have stopped her. Jason's family deserved closure, even if they were criminals. Both Art and Conner looked at me, not sure of what to think about me.

 **Jason.**

The disguise worked, better than I could ever have imagined. It worked a lot better than the cross-dressing alternative.

I could never pull off the walk or the accent to make that disaster convincing. Knowing the slightest bit of German meant I could get the accent down right. Why did I choose German?

I never found an answer to that.

Luke and I walked away from the cafe, I knew who it was who decided to shoot the place up.

Tone, the owner of the club before I took over.

When I got Luke to the car, I made him get in as quickly as possible so that I could tell him exactly what it was that had happened. Luke was slightly slower in the head than most people, sometimes things needed to be laid out for him. When I got in, Luke was actually ahead of me.

"Why did he do that?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"He's a man who owned the club before I got there. When he had to leave, he wasn't very happy." I explained carefully.

Whilst I explained, I reached into a hidden compartment in the door and pulled out a relatively small 38 special revolver and checked it.

"Why's that, he still got money didn't he?" Luke wondered.

"Yup. He's just a pervert." I sighed, checking the revolver was loaded.

"Like Kate?" Luke smiled.

I chuckled.

"Worse than Kate, Luke." I smiled back.

"He's dangerous, though, so I want you to carry this." I turned serious and put the revolver in Luke's hand.

He knew to be careful with it and to only shoot at the last resort. I'd taught him well, but he was still hesitant.

"I... I'm worried." His breath shook as he held it, a bad sign.

He could have a panic attack at times like that, when his breathing got erratic it was a bad sign. I could manage it easily, though, all he needed was my instruction.

"Remember what I told you Luke, breath," I spoke quietly to him, he needed to be calm.

Instantly, Luke closed his eyes and held his breath for five seconds before exhaling, inhaling and repeating five times. He opened his eyes and looked at me, still looking worried.

"Can I do this?" He shook slightly.

"All you have to do is carry it. Only if you were in serious danger, you pull this out." I explained.

He still had trouble understanding, so I placed the revolver on the inside of his waistcoat.

"No-one will see it. Ok? You have to keep it away unless you were in bad trouble." I kept going.

"B-but." Luke began, but I had to interrupt.

"Luke. I will protect you, but I won't be around forever. You have to learn to protect yourself, this is the first gun you will carry. The thing you have to do is this. Hope you never have to use it, but you have to be ready in case you do." I placed my hand on Luke's shoulder, squeezing him gently and smiling as I did so.

He looked at me before smiling weakly, looking slightly pale.

"Ok... Don't die." He added as he pulled his seatbelt on.

"I won't do it on purpose, besides. Who do you know who could kill me?" I joked.

Luke smiled fully now, he was happy enough. So I started the engine and began to drive back to the club, where hopefully I could get Luke to sleep later on so I could deal with the Tone situation.

 **Robin**

The fat man had been taken to a nearby holding cell to be charged with attempted murder, but we didn't bother following the German and his brother to see where they had gone, neither did we know where it was they'd gone.

He intimidated me, even though Conner was there -who could have squashed him with one hand- we were struck by the way that the German had dealt with the fat man.

However, there was still an issue.

Later on that day, we were dressed in our uniforms and taking a look at CCTV footage from the skyscraper attack at the police HQ.

From footage the police managed to get from a nearby office building, I found something strange.

The footage was in black and white, but the evidence was clear.

Although I couldn't get a clear shot of the roof, I saw something disturbing. A liquid was being poured down the west side of the building, it seemed to be gasoline, however, it retracted at one point.

Retracted.

"Is that a camera error?" I asked the female detective.

"No, I checked it out. It's not an error, that happened." She explained.

There was only one person I knew who could do that, and he was dead. Unless of course, he wasn't.

Time froze slightly, if J was alive he would have been able to be placed at the scene. Jason had the motive to destroy the building and the time difference wasn't to be ignored. He could have been alive, but from what Batman said, he was dead as dead could be.

Without a body to examine, there was no proof Jason was dead.

He faked it.

 **Jason 7pm**

It was a dumb idea, but I decided it was worth it.

I left Luke with the doctor as I trusted her the most, he was safe and I was alone.

So there I was, sitting in the car staring at this church, wondering if it was right to go in it. I sighed, feeling strange.

I wanted to pray, not in a Christian way. The Tiwinoku way and I needed silence to do it, a place of meditation.

Deciding that time was wasting, I got out of the car and locked it before walking towards the doors of the church. I never had good experiences with churches, the order's main base was a church for one thing. Another church was supposed to protect me from Angel but told him where I was hiding.

I shook my head, casting the memories back into the recesses of my mind. I opened the doors and noticed that not a soul was there.

The church was a large size, almost a cathedral. There were 25 rows of pues, 30 ft high ceilings and a giant depiction of christ on the back window. I approached the altar and stopped just before it.

I took of my blazer and rolled up my sleeves before kneeling down.

Closing my eyes alerted me to the deafening silence. It was perfect for what I needed, complete silence.

I breathed deeply, allowing my lungs to fill fully and empty completely. This caused me to feel lighter than I'd ever done before.

In this state, I was able to attempt to contact the void for answers.

There were none to be found.

Something had gone wrong with the way I'd contacted the void. All I could hear was the screaming of several people. They were begging for me to save them, they were the voices of the people from the Twinoku village in the Chinese mountains. People I'd failed to save, no matter how hard I tried.

Suddenly I was ejected from the void, as though I wasn't welcome there anymore.

"Good heavens!" A voice rang out.

I opened my eyes, realizing that there was someone in the church with me. When I looked, I realized my tattoos and eyes were emitting a light like no other. A blue hue illuminated the church from my body.

"Don't move, I'm not here to hurt you," I spoke quietly.

The priest was dressed in full robes, but it seemed as though my entrance had disturbed him from something. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, I had to speak with him, to calm him down.

The priest crossed himself before approaching.

"How can I help you, my son?" He asked.

I was about to use my german accent but realized that I'd already spoken to him normally.

"I needed silence, but it seems I can't go there again." I rambled, still shaken from the experience.

The priest approached again, his hand outstretched for my shoulder. Quickly I stood up, taking a step back from him. The light in my tattoos died out, as did my eyes.

"Go where, my son?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

Footsteps rang out in the distance.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed.

More footsteps along with the unmistakable clicking sound of a pistol slide being pulled back and let foward.

Silence passed as the Irish priest and I stared at each other, he was looking more worried than I'd ever seen anyone act in their life.

"I'm guessing that's not a choir boy." I joked lightly as I could when I knew someone was in the church likely trying to kill me.

"Police..." He sighed.

Shock set in, they'd found me. Somehow, they'd caught up. It hadn't worked. I sighed, pulled out my Glock 17 and cracked my neck.

"Sorry, if I had the money to fix this, I'd give it you." I sighed.

I pulled the trigger, sending a round into the floor beneath. Because of the acoustics available in a church, it damn near blew my ear drums out.

I was dazed, but not stupid. Quickly I started towards the back of the church, behind the altar and in front of the large stained glass window. Suddenly, my hearing came back to me, I could hear more than just footsteps now.

"You don't need to fight us, drop your weapons and come out. We won't harm you." A woman's voice rang out in my head.

It was Megan.

She knew I was going to the church, she was the priest.

Quickly, I sprung up with the pistol aiming towards the place where the priest was previously standing. No-one was there.

In my confusion, I wasn't listening to my surroundings. The glass behind me smashed, I turned just in time to see the unmistakable black cape of Batman flying towards me at speed. One boot hit me in the chest, sending me flying backward over the altar. With the wind knocked out of me from the kick, I had to fight to get back up, the Glock still in my hand.

I wasn't ready for Batman to come at me.

The first thing he did was kick my pistol away from me before connecting a right hook to my head and following up with a knee to my stomach.

Dazed, wheezing, coughing and unarmed. I was in no position to fight.

"Your sister knows more about you than you think Jason." He growled, kicking away the Glock I was reaching for.

"She also knew more about her powers than you thought, she could find you whenever she wanted. We asked her to do it once more." He explained as I pulled myself to my feet.

I wasn't letting Batman, Megan or the JLA halt me anymore. I had to fight. Batman grabbed my collar before I could even get a good footing, lifting me a foot off the ground.

"Why did you fake your death?" He asked, growling as he did so.

He wasn't protecting himself from everything, though. My fingers gained ice and turned into blades I swiped at his chest with. He dropped me but was still on the offensive. I was in the stance and ready at that point, my lungs filled with air again.

"You had me locked in a cell, that was the only way to escape. I had to make it convincing." I explained, tracking Batman's movements.

"You tried to take what mattered most from me." I kept going.

Batman dropped his stance, the flashing blue and red lights behind him cast a shadow in front of him.

"Killing your father mattered more than your freedom?" He asked.

I was sure he was smirking.

"I wanted to kill him. I won't though, remember the contract? That one you broke?" I started to get pissed off.

As I got angrier, the blades turned from a glove and into blades I could throw at him should I need to.

"Remember Luke?" I began, my blood boiling.

"My little brother?" I growled.

"The one I said was dead?" I hated Batman's guts at that point.

"The one I swore to protect the second I knew he existed?" I was about to throw the daggers.

"The one you lied about the entire time!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

 _ **BANG!**_

Pain struck me, hard. My back felt as though it was burning quite slowly, my legs were getting weak.

Batman's eyes had opened wide, shocked at what had happened. When I turned to look, someone was standing on the second floor of the church.

Someone with a very familiar face.

My face.

Time slowed down, I had to figure something out.

How to not die.

I had a derringer in my vest pocket. Quickly I reached for it, somehow I missed the pocket, my arm wasn't working correctly.

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

Batman had dashed passed me as the clone had shot me in the right arm and left leg. I barelled into the floor. Bleeding and desperate.

If I died.

Luke died.

As I was lying there, I wondered what Luke was doing. Pain shot through me, sending me into darkness with every beat my heart had. My heart rate slowed down, my powers began to cause flames around the wounds. Cauterizing them, healing them, saving my life.

The pain remained, as did the confusion. I couldn't stand, the bone in my leg was broken, likely shattered.

Shots of pain kept pulsing around my body, but I couldn't remain on the ground for long. I desperately tried to drag myself towards the alter, only to be grabbed and rolled over by Megan.

She looked at me, horror on her face. She didn't know what to do, she just looked at me.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked, opening my waistcoat and opening my shirt.

When I looked, the bullet had not gone through, it was inside me.

"H-hopefully..." I stuttered.

The pain was making it harder to talk, hard to do anything really. I was still alive, though, that was something.

"Why did you do it?" She asked sadly.

Before I could answer Batman was thrown into the alter by the assassin synth. He approached at a quick walk, Megan was about to try to fight it, but all it had to do was swing its arm at her and she went flying.

With my gun on the other side of the church and the two supernatural beings were otherwise trying to recover, I was defenseless.

It grabbed me by the throat, lifting my body from the crimson cloth beneath me. It was staring at me. Lifeless eyes in a metallic shell, inhuman.

It wasn't murder, it was more disabling it.

My powers were the only thing I had at the time. Instead of cauterizing my wounds, I was forming blades again. Quickly I placed my left hand on the jugular where the command relay was on previous models, the blade deployed through the synthetic skin into computer modules, spraying warm coolant everywhere.

As I was beginning to lose oxygen and fight for my life, the synth shut down.

It took it's time doing it too, only dropping me once the light in its eyes died. Of course, when it dropped me, I landed on my shattered leg. If that wasn't bad enough, I collapsed onto my right arm.

When I tried to call out in pain, I realized how badly the synth had choked me. My windpipe had almost collapsed, meaning I couldn't get any air in my lungs.

Trying to breathe only hurt me more. The lights reflecting off the walls were beginning to fade, I couldn't see anymore. The sounds of sirens soon became the sounds of screaming Tiwinoku again.

My life was fading away.

I was dying.

 **Batman.**

As I was getting back up, I saw Jason fighting to breath, his chest rising and falling at some speed. I tilted his head back and started with chest compressions, he was still having trouble to breathe.

I couldn't do it, I had no other choice but to perform full CPR on him.

I pinched his nose and forced my own air down his mouth. It didn't work.

Megan had taken the initiative and got the paramedic from the chaos outside. She came over with the medic team who began to work on Jason, meanwhile, I looked at the assassin.

It wasn't human, it was a machine. The rifle nearby showed why Jason couldn't move, it was a rifle, the rounds loaded in the magazine were steel throughout. They were designed to shatter bone and penetrate deep into flesh.

Someone wanted Jason dead, most likely Angel. Megan came over to me as I looked over the AR7 rifle.

"This was Angel, we need to make a move on him. Jason needs to be moved somewhere he can be under constant watch." I thought aloud.

"A normal prison might be better. Keeping him on his own wasn't the best idea before." Megan gave her input.

"That won't do Batman." A new voice alerted me to the isle.

A suited man in his 30s, an NSA badge hanging from his neck.

"Agent Sullivan, NSA." He beamed as he approached.

I hated him straight away, his demeanor was as if he didn't care about Jason.

"Pleasure I'm sure, why are you here?" I asked, dropping the rifle.

He put his hands in his pockets, chuckling slightly.

"I take it you don't know who I am? Jason White is my jurisdiction, I'm the one who allows him in and out of the country when he's on official business. We've been watching and we're interested. This ordeal with his father is worrying, so we're involved now." He explained, turning slightly serious.

Jason screamed in agony after the sound of bone cracking rang out across the church.

"Once he's on his feet, he's going to apprehend Angel and arrest him. We have the evidence he stole from the skyscraper before he blew it up." Agent Sullivan explained.

"Why's it got to be him?" I asked.

The Agent laughed again, this time as thought it was the funniest thing he'd heard.

"You not listening you stupid fuck? He blew up a skyscraper, for whatever reason that's terrorism. He arrests Angel for the NSA, all is forgiven, if you arrest him, Jason takes about 40 years in a high-security prison. 40 years of torture, well keep him drained so he can't teleport his scarred skinny ass out of there. He doesn't want it, and you don't want that neither." He explained.

"He's in no condition to do anything, look at him" Megan seemed as though she was getting angry with him too.

"That's why I'm throwing you a bone. Here's there evidence that Jason retrieved from the skyscraper before he destroyed it." He retrieved a memory stick from his blazer and handed it to me.

He didn't let go, though.

"There's some personal shit in there in a folder marked for Jason's eyes only. If you have any respect for him, you need to keep out of it. When this is over, give this to him." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course," I spoke.

He let go of the stick, walked over to Jason past the paramedics. I looked at Megan who didn't seem to know what to think.

 **2 hours later - League HQ - Robin**

There he was.

Lying on the infirmary table.

His torso bandaged up.

His arm and leg were cast in plaster.

A breathing tube in his mouth.

An ECG beeping strangely.

Kate sat next to me.

"I bullied him a little when he was young." Kate had broken the silence I was enjoying.

"Thought it would toughen him up... Then I found out what Dad had been doing to him. I should have done something then, but I didn't. History repeats itself." She sighed

"I'm doing to kill that fucker..." her hands bunched up into fists.

J stirred on the table, no doubt in pain, no matter how much morphine was in his system. I'd seen him in the same position before, Kate was right. History does repeat itself.

"I thought you'd be more angry about the fact he faked his death." I sighed bitterly.

It was true, she didn't seem to care.

"The more I think about it, the more it makes sense." Kate stood up and put her hand on J's arm, stroking it with her thumb.

"He always wanted to be in charge of something. His whole life he's been doing things for other people. Trying to impress them... Like you." She spoke, tearing up next to J.

"This is the one thing he wanted to be in charge of. Revenge, I bet he thought you and the league were trying to take that away from him. He wanted to get on with it, get it done. The only reason he did it was to get out." She kept going.

J stirred, his arm began to move, began retching and coughing due to the tube in his throat. Kate recoiled, J ripped out the tube before coughing for dear life. He fought against the bed, trying to get up from the bed. Kate was forcing J back into the bed, shushing him as she did so.

"J, calm down." She cooed him.

I got up and walked over to him, watching the fear in his eyes as I approached.

"It's alright, you're injured, I wouldn't do anything to you now." I tried.

J tried to get away from me, but instead of fighting his sister, he confronted me with words.

"I shot myself in the head with a rubber 38 special to knock myself into next month so Angel couldn't control me, then you locked me up in a plastic box." He coughed as he tried to talk to me.

"You did that back then... Why am I not in a prison hospital? Huh?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke to me.

He had a right to know.

"Well... We didn't have much choice. We did attempt, but the NSA got involved." I explained.

J closed his eyes, his head hit the pillow.

"Carter..." He groaned.

"That fucker has been on my back since I killed his mole. Thought we were even..." He attempted to complain.

"Now he's on your back for blowing up that skyscraper, who knows how many died?" I straightened him out.

"None." He coughed, trying to push himself into a sitting position.

This didn't make sense.

"I set the fire alarm off, everyone evacuated. Bombs went off after everyone was evacuated." He explained.

That made sense, he began to make me believe that he wasn't psychotic. Although that was difficult knowing what I knew about him.

Blowing up a skyscraper took a lot of recourses and it was something that he wouldn't have been able to do alone. He had helped to do it, finding out was a priority. In the state he was in, he wasn't likely to lie.

"How did you do it?" I asked simply.

"None o' your fuggin biz..." J trailed off, it seemed like he was losing consciousness again.

Kate slapped him gently to wake him up a bit. It didn't work, Jason was out cold again.

"Not sure what we expected, it's only been a few hours." She sighed as she stepped away from his bed.

Jason had done a lot for me in the past, but the past few days had just solidified how insane his methods of work were. How he could rationalize destroying a landmark like it was nothing was beyond me. Of course, I never knew Jason that well, no-one did.

He could kill with no remorse, fight to the death, be the most caring person in the world but he could never be what I considered normal.

It's that human condition, the one that makes you think you have a definition for normal. It's things like that which made Jason different, he never judged someone until he met them and even then he'd keep it to himself. He could do things like lie, deceive and steal, and all the while be doing it for some greater cause.

It was a shame that he couldn't just be normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**J**

Having another fight with a synthetic was different. I killed so many of them during the revolution on Tsun island, I couldn't begin to think of them as dangerous. They must have been programmed differently back then. The last fight almost killed me, the only difference between then and now was that they had swords during the revolution.

Gun beats spear.

I sighed as I realised that I was practically out of action, one leg shredded and one arm cracked. I couldn't walk in the state I was in, definitely couldn't shoot worth a damn anymore. Knowing that the NSA had Luke hostage just made the whole situation worse and the fact that I had to arrest Angel personally was a pain in the ass.

"Feeling better?" Kate walked into the infirmary with clothes folded up in her arms.

"Everything I've built, everything I've achieved has been destroyed." I sighed depressingly.

"I bet our old man's feeling the same way." She tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah..." I groaned as I sat up.

Kate set the clothes down and jumped up to help me sit up.

"Just ask, you're my little brother, it's what I'm here for." She sighed as she helped me into a sitting position.

"I've had to do this stuff ever since you left sis, it ain't changed." I started to get bitter.

"Sorry, it's just now you and me are together again..." I rubbed my forehead, trying to find the right words.

She adjusted the bed so I wasn't fighting to stay upright before giving me a pat on the arm.

"I get you're upset, but Luke comes first right?" She smiled.

I nodded, feeling the pain fill me up slightly.

"Kate, I've got that feeling of dread." I started to feel darker again.

If I were to die trying to arrest Angel, Vin could take care of Luke easily, Kate would be fine and the league would be under less stress.

"Bats said that you could find me whenever you want, just tell me this, you can't see through my eyes can you?" I tried to figure out if Kate knew about some of the things I'd done.

"I could feel where you were, a feeling that you're alive. Kind of like the feeling I'm getting now, I can feel your body fighting." She explained her undisclosed power.

"Good." I sighed.

"Although I do know about your little college orgy." she chuckled at me.

"Fuck out of here." I coughed in surprise, not sure whether to laugh with her or yell at her.

"Nope, know about the whole thing. I was on vacation the whole time, hotel a mile or two down the road." She grinned at me.

"Oh jeez _madonna_ why'd you have to do this to me now of all times." I groaned, wiping a hand down my face in an attempt to suppress the memory.

"Listen to you, sounds like your mob days are catching up to you." Canary walked into the infirmary.

She walked over to the worktop and set the clothes down, nodding in mutual understanding with Sis. I knew what was coming.

"Alright... Let's get this over with..." I sighed, knowing that therapy was soon on the schedule.

Canary looked at me with a serious look on her face.

"In the past week, you've faked your death, blown up a skyscraper, had your brother taken by the NSA and been shot three times. You haven't spoken about it once." She explained to me.

"Not for nothing, but I've been out of it for a few days." I tried joking with her, still feeling the burning in my back.

She took a clipboard off of the worktop and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"The good news is that nothing hit any vital organs, the bad news is one of your arteries were severed." She explained, showing me the medical report.

I took it and read through it with interest, genuinely interested in what had happened to me. Surprisingly, I was going to be fine based on past experiences, that didn't stop Canary looking at me with a worried look.

"I've had my kneecaps broken before and the next week I was free-running. Give it a few days and I'll be back in the field." I waved off the news like it was nothing.

"Have you seen your leg? It took the surgeons two hours to decide whether or not they were going to amputate it or not." She pressed the news.

My eyes opened wide, I lifted the sheets up and saw my knee in a cast, a blood trickle still staining my leg.

"Great..." I groaned.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Sis patted my arm.

"Get me some crutches." I fought to get up.

"J, you've got no strength at the minute. We've got to help you." Sis looked at me, apologetically.

It took me a moment to think about it, but then I remembered the clothes on the worktop. I had to think for a few seconds before I decided to go through with it, if anyone from back home ever heard a word about it, I would have to dig a lot of holes to deal with the shit I'd get.

"Not a single word to the others." I pointed at the both of them.

They nodded.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed.

 **2 minutes later**

I was dressed finally, besides the embarrassment everything went alright. Sis had to get me into a wheelchair, it was as she'd done this that I had figured out just how messed up I was.

I couldn't even lift my arms up above my head, it was like I'd been run over all over again.

"I don't believe this." I sighed as Sis wheeled me out of the doors.

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten about my knee as she used me as a battering ram. Through gritted teeth, I breathed in agony like I'd never done before, it'd be a month before I could walk again. This meant that Angel would have a month to do anything he'd want to.

Of course unless I had access to my pet project of course.

"Gonna be a while before you're out in the field." Canary quipped as she walked along side me.

"Not unless I can get the LSRV over here." I grinned slightly.

"No way, last time you were in that thing we almost flattened the forest." Sis chuckled.

"LSRV?" Canary asked.

"Light Recon and Sniping Vehicle." I explained.

"It's a nice car, but I don't see how it's going to help find Angel." Sis didn't like the idea.

I looked at her with a face that basically said 'what?'

"It's not going to find him, it's going to go wherever it is he's hiding when we find him and it's going to blow away anyone between me and that little psycho." I explained.

"We don't kill." Canary quipped.

"The NSA does, it's them I'm working for. I don't think they'll care about a few dead terrorists." I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

There was a silence that you could cut with a baseball bat. No one knew what to say at that point, instead, I went over the plan in my head a few times. I had a few ideas that would work, I was just about to choose one until Sis wheeled me into another door.

"FUCK!" I yelled in complete agony.

"Sorry." Sis sighed, holding back a laugh.

"Maybe I should wheel him" Canary started up with Sis.

"He's _my_ brother." Sis began to argue with her.

Eventually, the argument got out of hand, both of them were at each other's throats.

"Fuck this." I sighed in frustration.

Using my ice powers I decided to try something new. I spawned skeletonized legs out of my back like a spider, there were four of them that carried me out of the chair and down the hall.

"Are you coming?" I turned at looked at the two shocked women.

"You are joking right?" Sis stared at me.

"Seeing as you can't control a wheelchair and I'm getting sick of being treated like a victim." I chuckled slightly as I scrabbled around the corner.

I got through the door into the main room, no-one was there except Robin. The aircraft was gone so that meant the rest of the league were on a mission. Robin -supposedly the leader- must have had something important.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Broken." I replied, trying to move past him, only for him to move in my way.

"I know what happened, why did you do it?" He had this look like he was upset with me.

"Where do you think Angel's capital comes from? The capital he uses to build the machines that did this to me." I glared at him.

"Angel pulled funding for his EMP generator from his own company to fund the construction of both the EMP and the synthetic that attacked me in the chapel, yes I destroyed the skyscraper first, but this wasn't the first time I've come across these synthetics." My voice dropped to a low rumble as I got close to Robin's face, finally tall enough to look him in the eye.

"Yeah I know, the island was controlled by synthetics, they were supposed to be a police force. What's this got to do with you and terrorism?" Robin shrugged at me.

"Because those synths were patented by a company called 'Icarus inc' which is owned by a man called Doctor Edward Schweiger, who himself works for Whiterose industries which is owned by Angel." I smirked at him.

Doing this showed him I knew more than I let on, these past years had been spent searching for Angel, how Robin thought I didn't know what I was doing was a mystery to me. I was a lot more clever than he imagined.

"So you knew and you didn't tell us?" He too narrowed his eyes.

"I could say the same thing about you."

Robin was shocked, but he didn't say anything back, he really couldn't seeing as I had him by the balls on that one. I couldn't see any more of a point talking to him, I had other things to be doing. I moved past him until he eventually found it in him to say something.

"Do you want to know why we never told you?" He spoke up.

As I turned Canary and Sis had walked in, Canary must have heard Robin mention it as she'd gotten close to him and whispered to him.

"No, I'm telling him." He almost snapped at her.

My right hand flexed without me telling it to, I was getting pissed off without much reason to. The fact remained that they'd all withheld the information that Luke was alive.

"Go on." I stared at them.

Sis had a similar expression, she didn't know that they'd hadn't told me.

"We knew you'd go off the rails, go back to what the Order had taught you. After what you've done is it any wonder?" Robin explained to me.

Now my hand balled into a fist.

"After everything, he's been through..." Sis began.

"Sis." I started.

The room kept quiet for a few seconds. In those seconds I began to think of what to do, what to say.

I could have lost my shit, started cussing Robin out or perhaps even attacked him. I was already using my powers to give me more legs to move around with, it wouldn't have taken much to spear him.

Instead of violence, I chose a different approach.

"If you'd have told me the second you knew, Angel wouldn't have been the one to tell me. He wouldn't have told me that you were lying to me. I wouldn't have had to believe him." I looked at Robin.

"The man who ripped open his own son, kept his second son captive, killed his wife in an attempt to kill his first son and has currently built an army of synthetic humans capable of killing everyone on Tsun island was more truthful to me than someone who holds justice above everything else in his life." I stared him down, fire burning in my eyes.

"No, Luke being alive didn't send me off the rails. You did." I extinguished the flames and waited for him to come back at me.

"J, we found out when you went missing. We checked Tsun island if you'd gone there, we found him instead. Can't you see why we were concerned?" Canary defended Robin.

"No, of course I can't." I shook my head at them both.

I continued to let my new legs carry me through the halls. What they were saying had a place, I could very well have gone off the rails if they'd told me, but Angel's arrogance when he told me had more of an effect than anything else could have done. Before long I reached the garage and started to look around for some flammable liquid, I needed that to create the portal.

As I searched, I began to think of a way that I could make mobility easier. I had enough water to create these spider-like legs, why couldn't I use the ice to keep my bones together?

Well that soon became obvious, even with the ice holding my shattered and slowly healing bones together I was still feeling the sharp pain stabbing me in the leg and arm coming from any impact. Whilst I was messing around with new techniques in order to make myself more useful than a psychotic tactician, Sis had walked into the garage and simply watched as I tried different ways to make my hand work.

"Is the best plan really to head on attack him?" She sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, yeah. Even if he's expecting it, it's better to do it now whilst he's still in the same place. Besides we're on a time limit now, I don't even what to think what Luke is going through about now." I sighed as I managed to get my ice to create fingers that would come out of my fist.

"I'm talking about Robin, I know you're pissed but that really wasn't the way to go about it." She scolded me.

I ignored her as I went about searching for gas or something else to start a fire, whilst I was looking under one of the work surfaces, Sis had grabbed the back of my collar and lifted me off of my feet. She was always a lot stronger than I was.

"Look, when you were born I was 6, I remember Dad being a nice enough guy. Then something snapped in him and he became the man you know." She began to lecture me as she spun me around to face her.

"Sis, don't compare him to me. We're nothing alike." my eyes narrowed at her.

"Not at the minute, but you're acting just like he did when that something happened. If you carry on like this I don't know what will happen." she finished as she carefully set me down.

She had a point, but I had one too.

"They lied to me about Luke, the-" I began but Sis cut me off.

"They lied to me about him too, remember?" She started.

"They lied, you got the truth, you told them to fuck off. It's done." She finished, staring into my eyes.

Her eyes were one of the few things that would calm me down, in fact, most people could calm me down with that stare she had.

"Now what do you need?" She sighed as she looked around.

"Flammable liquid." I spoke as I gingerly lowered myself down to the floor.

"Some motor oil here, this'll work." She handed me the bottle.

I took it and walked over to the garage door and took the top off, after that, I stuck my fingers in the opening and placed my other hand on the door. Doing this allowed me to transfer the oil onto the garage door, it also allowed me to make precise shapes on the door. After a couple of minutes, I had a portal ready to light and big enough to get the LSRV through.

"Sis, let me explain what's going to happen." I moved my head to get her to come close to me, which she did.

"When I light this I'll be able to open the portal and hold it for about five minutes, in that time I need you to get the hot rod and make sure that the case is there too." I explained what was about to happen.

"What's in the case?" She tilted her head.

"It's hard to explain, but it will say '338' on the case. It's a rifle and it goes into a robot that acts like a turret." I gestured what how big the case was as I explained it to her.

"Ammo?" She continued.

"Uhhhh..." I had to think for a minute, the ammo was always stored away from the cases so Luke didn't get too curious.

"I remember leaving about 15 in the case but it won't be enough, there should be another case with 338 on it." I tried to remember where it was.

"So if I run out of time, how do I get back?" Sis kind of ruined my plan.

"Tits..." I looked at the pentagram on the garage door.

"What are you doing?" Canary asked as she walked in.

"J wants to get his hotrod through this portal, but he can't remember where his ammo is." Sis explained.

"We've got guns for you, why do you need another gun?" Canary was confused.

I sighed in aggravation.

"The LSRV is a Light Scout and Recon Vehicle. To have that designation it needs to have the ability to travel over rough terrain, have a quiet motor, have an extremely strong chassis and finally it needs the ability to take a sniper to his desired location stealthily. This is different, the car **is** the sniper, it has a robot in it that I can control with a joystick that moves a rifle around for me.

If Sis drives the car, I can take out targets when we storm the docks. Before that, we can drive around the docks and I can use the thermal camera to make sure it's the right dock before we crash it." I explained.

"So without the ammo it's basically a really heavy, quiet and expensive drone?" Sis joked.

"Effectively yes." I admitted.

"So call the NSA, why can't they get your ammo?" Canary crossed her arms.

"No, they're giving me a bone by not arresting me. I can't push it by asking them to get me a hundred rounds of 338 Lapua... Lapua." I began to realise something, I didn't actually need the lapua.

"My AK is still here, I can jury rig it to the LSRV, the 5.45 is already in the garage..." I began to think of an alternative.

"Did you ever fix up that century mag?" Sis started.

A hundred rounds of 5.45 would be more than enough, I always had a case of 500 somewhere in the house, Robin hadn't messed around with the internals of the AK, I needed a couple of other things before I opened up the portal.

"Yeah, that's still on the work bench. Do you remember how to get into the vault?" I turned to my sis.

"Yeah, six digit code. You must be real cocky to think no-one would guess the code." She laughed at me.

"You ready or what?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"5 minutes?" She asked.

"If that." I nodded as I positioned myself to the side of the portal.

Sis stood at the portal and looked at me, nodded and got into a running stance, her own red tattoos starting to glow. Mine began to glow too, that was until I touched the edge of the portal, when I did that I practically burst into flames, the portal opened. Before Sis ran head first into the wrong portal, I switched to the right portal. Before I knew it she'd ran straight into the garage of my home straight away.

About 20 seconds later, I began to get weaker and it showed, my knees were beginning to shake. I wouldn't be able to keep the portal open for more than a minute at that rate. This was until Canary came over and placed a cigarette in my mouth and lit it, I looked at her in surprise as she gave me a quick smile before standing back. As I let out the first puff of smoke, Sis drove in the LSRV.

It was quick, but to be honest I was still getting weak, she ran straight back through the portal and started on her way to the vault. At least I hoped she was headed there. After another 30 seconds I was close to being on my knees with how much energy keeping the portal open was taking out of me.

It was then that a red blur came in through the portal, Sis dropped two ammo cans, the drum magazine and one of my white outfits on the floor before she held her arms up in the air in victory.

As the portal closed, I stared at her in amazement.

"Bet you didn't know why your big sis was always never around when weird shit happened to you?" She chuckled at me.

"You mean you were the one who kept emptying my wardrobe and refilling it?" I took the cigarette out of my mouth and stared at her.

She smiled and nodded at me.

I shook my head in a pissed of manor and limped my way over to the LSRV, clearly it hadn't been taken care of. Carefully I lent against the red exterior and took another drag of the cigarette.

"You're telling me you can move as fast as Wally?" Canary walked over, both interested by the LSRV and Sis's powers.

"Hopefully, I need to keep away from the creep." Sis shuddered.

I choked as I tried not to laugh as I took a drag on the cigarette.

"He's not so bad." Canary tried to bring Sis around.

"I wouldn't say that, he even hit on me in a dress." I smiled as I popped the hood of the LSRV to take a look around.

Sis almost died laughing, she was practically rolling on the floor with how much she was laughing. She could laugh, I couldn't. My car, the LSRV had been tampered with.  
Something was missing or it had been replaced, the issue was that it didn't matter much, but the problem remained. Sis was still laughing, Canary had joined in whilst I used my good hand to try and figure out what was going on.

Sure the LSRV sounded like it was fine, but the dust on the outside of the car and the cleanliness of what was going on under the hood just irked me. I was about to ask Sis if she'd wiped the car down, but after seeing the state of her apartment when I'd visited her it wasn't worth asking. Carefully I went around the car and got in the driver's side and switched the engine on and let it run for a second.

It sounded perfect, just how I'd left it, better than that when I moved the wheel slightly, the tyres went with it, so someone hadn't been in an accident in it. Someone must have changed the oil in it or something. It wouldn't be me driving anyway, Sis would have to drive whilst I operated the turret. Looking over into the next footwell showed me the console for the turret.

I ran the turret controls through their paces, making sure that all adjustment controls worked and that the tracking software worked correctly. I locked onto Sis without her knowing about it and watched as the camera tracked the movements of her chest. Then came the important part, turning the thermal camera on.

Sis's body became a white mass of light on the camera.

With a smile, I turned off the engine and realised that there was just a few more steps I needed to take to finaly getting my revenge.

Put the AK in the LSRV

Sight in the AK with the LSRV

Drive the LSRV to the dock where Angel had me hidden.

Kill everyone apart from Angel with the LSRV.

Arrest Angel and take him the NSA headquaters with the LSRV.

Swap Angel with Luke and take him home in the LSRV.

Profit.


End file.
